Shadow Of A Hero
by Lana Frare
Summary: A teenage Princess Leia discovers a hologram of Anakin Skywalker one day. After doing some research, she becomes fascinated with the forgotten war hero, who seems to be erased from history. Her curiosity will become an obsession that will lead to unwanted information and situations that will change not just her life but the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_Very AU. I hope it can be enjoyed!_

 _***I don't own anything***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**

 **14 Years After the Birth of The Empire**

Morning was glorious, cool yet sunny in Alderaan, sitting with her closest friends on the garden of her wide castle, a fourteen year old Leia Organa smiled pleasantly, enjoying a peaceful mind and innocence that were soon meant to leave her forever.

Even though our young heroine here is so rich and powerful, you must not imagine her friends were so many. In fact, depending on your old fashioned or progressive views, you could say she was either completely alone or in the company of two droids. Two droids that while weren't technically hers, had been with her for her entire life, and had made Leia's childhood so much happier and easier than she could imagine; since growing up in the Galactic Empire was nothing short of reclusive and dangerous.

Viceroy Bail Organa had come into possession of C-3PO, a golden protocol droid who often appeared more human than many men, and R2-D2, a little blue astromech who had been outrageously underused since he arrived in Alderaan, since the Birth of the Empire. Organa welcomed them into his life at the same time he welcomed his beloved daughter.

Leia laid comfortably on the fresh grass of her wide garden, it was an action that fed her happiness as it increased her relaxation.

"Your Majesty," the golden protocol droid said, politely. "You should not lay on the ground like that."

The Princess only laughed at the droid, even though his suggestion came from a place of worry and affection, she was never one to take orders very seriously.

"Oh where's the harm, Threepio?" she said, stretching her arms and legs. "This way I can look at and appreciate the blue sky much better; I can smell the sweet scent of the flowers around me, and I rest myself more nicely…"

"And you get dirt on your clothes and insects on your skin," the droid interrupted, annoying her.

But his words had much sense in them, Leia realized, as suddenly she could feel little legs walking on her own ones. "Ah!" she screamed and stood up.

"Oh dear!" C-3PO exclaimed.

R2-D2 released a bunch of excited beeps. Leia laughed loudly as she cleaned dirt from her dress and removed the small insects from herself.

"Your Majesty, I told you—"C-3PO tried to scold but she wouldn't allow that.

"Oh shut up," she said carelessly but without being hurtful. "I'm fine."

"You have a bit of a plant growing on your hair." The droid observed sharply, speaking the fact with much calmness yet reproving.

R2-D2 tried to push his counterpart, almost threatening the protocol droid into leaving the Princess alone.

Leia smiled not yet embarrassed. She was much too comfortable with her droids to ever feel that way with them. Yet she immediately tried to fix her hair, which was rebelliously loose instead of braided like usual.

"Your Majesty," again Leia heard a scolding voice against her, but it was a much more upsetting one. One of her handmaidens had come to get her. She looked at the Princess with such disappointment and severity, it was almost scathingly.

Leia felt the older woman's eyes on her, going through her entire figure, displeasure at her image being more than obvious. "I had just gotten you ready and presentable two hours ago," the handmaiden scolded.

Leia was unfazed yet her tone went a bit haughty. "I appreciate the way you fixed my dress, Madame, and the long time you spent styling my hair. But on a day like this, forgive me, I find it so unnecessary. I'm just spending my time here with Threepio and Artoo, and they see me every day. I really don't think I have to impress them," she grinned.

"Your Majesty, I hope you aren't forgetting His Excellency, the Viceroy, is coming home today!" the handmaiden sternly spat back.

Leia's mouth twisted in displeasure. Who does this woman think she is?

"Indeed, I haven't forgotten," Leia's eyes betrayed her and showed her emotion. "He might be the Viceroy to you, but he is my father. I am very excited to see him after so long and I know he will be happy to see me, too. No matter what I wear or how elaborated my hair is."

Bail Organa had been out of Alderaan for two standard months, and though he often contacted Leia and asked her about her everyday life, she couldn't wait to see him again. _This is going to be a great day_ , the Princess thought and felt. _I have the feeling it will be memorable. And not even this bitter, uptight old lady is going to ruin it…_

She considered to tell the old woman off, but that's not the way she had been raised. Oftentimes she was startled by herself, startled by her own fists of sudden anger, so unlike either one of her parents. It was a hard thing to do, but she almost always managed to keep herself together and not snap.

She sometimes wondered if maybe she got that strong temper from one of her birth parents—not very often though. She was never too curious about her origins, she felt that that might be disrespectful to the wonderful couple that had raised her.

So even though she felt her cheeks growing hot with anger, she obliged her handmaiden and followed her to get herself "presentable" again.

When again Leia looked like a rich princess and not so much a carefree teenager, she just waited in her dad's office, staring at the clock impatiently and biting at her nails for having a lack of things to do.

Hour through hour dragged and nothing changed. She was growing incredibly bored and annoyed, to the point her good humor of the day almost faded. But she wouldn't allow that just yet. She ordered a servant—

"Summon C-3PO to my presence."

The golden protocol droid appeared before her almost immediately. "Yes, Princess?"

"Threepio, this was the day my father was supposed to come, wasn't it?"

The droid didn't even hesitate. "Indeed."

"Hmm," she frowned. "At what time was he supposed to arrive?"

The droid informed her and she paled. Bail Organa was three hours late.

 _Maybe he's busy somewhere else? Maybe he has a lot of work? Maybe… Something happened to him?_

The Princess was enraged by her own thoughts. _Stop!_ She ordered herself. _Stop being so silly. So he's a little late... But he's never late! It can happen to anyone. Not my Father, though… Out of character? Yes, but that doesn't mean anything._

"Your Majesty," C-3PO caught her attention.

"What?" she snapped, before calming herself and softening her voice; she was angry at herself, not at her friendly yet annoying droid. "I'm sorry, Threepio, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you needed anything else."

"I guess not," Leia muttered. "If you want, I could use some company, though."

"Oh, why of course!" the droid cried, delighted.

"Call Artoo, as well," Leia suggested.

"Oh, and why would we need that foolish blue astromech?" The protocol droid sounded almost angry.

"Fine," Leia said. "Do not—"

"Why, I will bring him to you, Majesty. Of course." The droid said and left before giving Leia the opportunity to make fun of him. Leia smiled by herself. Even though her two droids fought at almost every moment, she knew they were the best friends ever.

Leia struggled to keep her positive attitude.

It was nighttime, she could see Alderaan's moons shining from the window. And her father had not yet come.

She felt a sickening gut-feeling in her chest. Why hadn't he come back?

Leia worried so much tears crowded around her brown eyes; she couldn't help it. She was suddenly terrified. She already knew what it meant to lose a parent, she was sure she could not stand losing another.

There was a knock on the door that for a moment lifted her spirits and soothed her, yet when she heard her handmaiden's voice asking for permission to come in, she felt her dreams crashed down. "Yes, Madame, do come in."

The old woman bowed her head. "Oh Child," she said softly. "I can't believe you're still up. It's after midnight, you must be so tired!"

"Where's my Father?" Leia asked, slowly. Her heart beating in her ears though she didn't know why.

"Oh I should've told you, but I thought you must've gone to bed. Well, Viceroy Organa sends his apologies. He has to stay in Imperial Center for a little longer than anticipated. He will arrive here sometime later this week, though he didn't say when exactly."

Leia's immense fear and pain grew into anger.

She had been waiting all day!

She had been terrified when he didn't come… and the answer was that simple?

She should've been relieved—she was. But she also was bothered beyond reason.

"Alright," she said without any apparent emotion. "You may retire."

"Princess, I hope you understand…"

"Good night, Madame," Leia said, almost harshly.

The woman got the hint and left the Princess alone with the two droids.

"I just can't believe it!" Leia cried after the handmaiden left. "He promised me!"

"Your Majesty," 3PO tried to help. "I am sure your father has a reason to extend his absence."

Leia agreed with him, after all, things had been a bit shaky at the Imperial Senate, as far as she could remember from her Father's talks with the gentlemen who usually went to see him. Yet in the moment she could not be reasonable. Her emotion, her age and hormones got the best of her.

She started smashing and throwing everything she could get her hands on. She absolutely destroyed her Father's office. Objects flew and smashed, the Princess groaned like a child.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" 3PO cried after R2-D2 released a fearful beep.

Leia seemed to not listen, she continued her destruction till she could find nothing else to mess.

When it was all over, Leia begin to take in the moments just passed.

She had never been so embarrassed before. She knew everyone in the castle would hear about it, she knew her father would find out… and she wanted the earth to open in two and swallow her, so regretful she was for her stupid tantrum. She had never done something like that… not even as a little girl. Her pale cheeks were red in shame as she tried to apologize—

"Guys, forgive me," she said without facing the droids, her self-loathing at an all-time high. "I didn't mean to snap… Oh Force!" she exclaimed, all color leaving her face. "Artoo!" she cried, rushing to her little droid. "Artoo!"

"Oh Princess," Threepio said. "I tried to stop you… I tried to warn you!"

"What have I done?" Leia cried, tears burning as they streamed down her young face.

The droid didn't answer, didn't make a sound at all. Leia wasn't sure how it happened but she seemed to have broken him. He was still in one piece, yet he looked terrible. A few moments passed and he beeped, 3PO translated—

"He says he needs to be checked immediately, Your Majesty. And I think I finally agree with him."

"Oh but it is so late… no matter! Come with me. I'll get a mechanic."

* * *

Leia almost had a second tantrum that night, yet her previous one was enough for her young mind. Her anger came from the fact that as it was so late, she was told her droid could not be checked and fixed until much later.

She took a deep breath as she ordered a servant—

"I don't care what time it is. Get me an expert on astromech droids—now."

* * *

Leia sat inside her father's office, biting her nails, trying and failing with all her might to not look at R2-D2.

C-3PO was seated next to her, deactivated—she had enough guilt from her own mind, the last thing she needed were his rational comments.

At last there was a knock on the door, two guards walked in, following the servant Leia had sent out earlier, as well as a young man who was carrying a large, silver briefcase.

"Good evening," the young man said, he tried to approach the princess to shake her hand, but the servant and guards prevented him.

"Your Majesty," the servant said. "This is Mr. Darred Jemabie. A very accomplished mechanic from Naboo, I think he'll be able to help you—"

"Seriously? Leia interrupted, blinking strongly. "I know I said to hurry… and to bring me anyone… but this boy?" she said, looking scathingly at Jemabie. "I said an expert!"

"Your Majesty," the Mechanic tried to defend himself. "I assure you, whatever issue you have with your droid I can help you—"

"Oh dear," Leia sighed. "How old are you?"

The Mechanic blushed. "I'm… well—"

"Do not lie to me," the Princess neared him.

He breathed in and out. "I'm eighteen," he said. "I just graduated and I don't have much experience but—"

"And you think I'm going to trust my droid in your inexperienced hands?"

"Do you really have much of a choice?" Jemabie said, finding his courage in spite the Princess's fiery eyes and the guards that accompanied them.

Leia did a double take, then smirked. _He was right_. To hell with him…

"Fine," Leia said. "But keep in mind: if my guards fail—which they never do—I, too, can handle a blaster."

"I'll keep that in mind," the Mechanic said, smiling sarcastically.

Leia mostly disliked sarcasm—when she wasn't the one using it—but on that young man the action wasn't so annoying. His face and entire countenance were too nice: lightly tanned skin; soft, curly brown hair; rather pretty, dark eyes… But she didn't care what he looked like, she was praying he'd actually fix R2-D2.

The droid released a series of loud, shrilled beeps.

"What are you doing?" Leia exclaimed, worried.

"Take it easy, Princess," the Mechanic said. "I'm only working. Jeez, what'd they do to him? Smashed him against a wall?"

Leia looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly not wanting to speak anymore.

"If I didn't know better I'd say someone used the Force against him!"

"I'm paying you to repair him—I don't need a diagnostic."

"Basically, you're telling me to shut up?"

"Yes," she said simply, then she stood up. "Guards, you may retire now," she said, not wishing for anyone to see her childish behavior.

They hesitated but she told them off.

When they were alone, the Mechanic laughed, now with irony, and this time he did annoy her.

"What're you laughing at, boy?" she asked, stomping her foot on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Didn't your parents tell you never to be alone with strangers?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. But they also taught me how to… _handle_ those situations." She pulled out a ray gun from her pocket and smiled innocently.

The Mechanic laughed again. "How old are you, child?"

"None of your business. And don't call me child," she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her pout.

"Well, Princess," he laughed. "I'm just saying… whoa!"

He stepped back suddenly and fell into the floor. Leia turned around again, she had a sharp comment already on her tongue but fell silent as she saw and _heard_ what had stumbled him.

A blue hologram was coming from R2-D2, showing her a moment she would've never learned about from any of the people it showed, never would've known about that moment otherwise.

"That's my father," Leia said, her mouth wide open. "Oh he looks so young!"

The hologram showed two crowds of people, the first one was descending from a ship, the second one was waiting for them.

"Moons of Naboo!" the Mechanic swallowed hard. "Is that… The Emperor?"

Leia moved her eyes from the form of Bail Organa. There was an old man, people gathered around him. He looked kind and friendly—nothing like Emperor Palpatine, yet she could realize, it was him. She heard his name, he was then referred to as Chancellor; and after he disappeared from sight, she could return to focus on the then Senator Organa, and the company he carried.

"Oh I can't believe it," Leia said, getting closer. "Artoo and Threepio were with him already!"

Yes, there they were. The two loyal droids, looking almost exactly as she had always known them. They walked, following their master.

"But who's that other guy?" Leia wondered out loud.

Walking next to Bail Organa, there was a fine young man. Amidst the blue blurriness of Artoo's hologram, Leia saw a face never beheld before.

Leia tried to understand the conversation, she heard the name _Grievous_ being mentioned but then—the image fade away.

"What! No! Put it back!" Leia ordered.

"It's not my fault," the Mechanic said, moving back, kneeling in front of the droid but he stepped back. "He does not want us to see this."

"Artoo!" Leia cried. "Well, make him!"

Darred Jemabie tried his best, he struggled: the astromech was putting on a good fight. Leia saw as Jemabie worked on Artoo, and then—she could see a blue image showing her the past again. But she sighed, disappointed.

"This is the wrong one," she said. "My father isn't here… Oh!"

She jumped, startled. R2-D2 now had put something that looked remarkably like a battle, and the sound of loud blaster fire scared both humans. Overcoming her first impulse of fear, Leia neared Artoo and the hologram again, and just as she did, she stepped back—a bright blue blade, looking like burning sapphire, slashed across the air, then she saw and heard metal flowing around. It was a droid. And the blue blade had slashed it into pieces. Leia then saw that the blade, which was a type of sword, was held by a gloved black hand, which belonged to a face she had just learned.

"It's the man from the first hologram," Jemabie said. "He looks oddly happy at slashing droids, don't you think…"

She didn't. "Well, he's smiling, but… he does look nervous."

"No he doesn't."

Watching more closely, she realized the Mechanic was right, yet she held on to that previous thought. She just thought, felt, that the man had been nervous as he fought, no matter how confident he looked.

"This is so cool," the Nabooian said. "That's a fine warrior."

"A warrior…" Could it be…A Jedi? She didn't dare say that word in front of a stranger.

"Wonder who he is…" Leia thought out loud again. "And how he knew my father…"

"He's called Anakin," Jemabie said. "Anakin Skywalker."

"How'd you know?" Leia questioned.

"It was said in the first hologram. You would've noticed it if you hadn't been focusing so much on Viceroy Organa and his droids."

"Anakin Skywalker…" Leia tested the name. "Anakin. Skywalker. Warrior." _Jedi?_

"Anakin!" a loud voice called in the hologram.

"I'm here master!" the man called Anakin said. "Where's Ahsoka—"

The hologram stopped.

Leia stood there, stunned, feeling strange, overwhelmed… above all _interested_.

* * *

 **AN** : How's that for a start? Please review, favorite and follow!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

_Thank you so much to those who favorited and followed the first chapter! For those who reviewed, I am glad you find it interesting and I am sorry but I really view Leia as having a really strong temperament. I'm sorry if my depiction of her seems too immature right now—she's a teenager and she's going to grow up._

 _***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions**

When at last R2-D2 was repaired and almost as good as new, the Nabooian mechanic left, and Leia could lay exhausted on her wide bed, she thought she could have at least a few hours of sleep before starting her day—a day that she should've already gotten on with.

Having barely fallen into the sweet abys of slumber, she heard loud noises, as if they came from afar, till they neared, and neared and…

"Shhh," Leia muttered, rolling around her bed and putting a large, white pillow over her head.

The noise intensified till it was unbearable.

"Fine!" Leia exclaimed, grumpily. "Come in!"

Ceasing her knocking, Leia's handmaiden walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, Princess," the handmaiden said, and annoyed as she was, Leia was pleased to see that it wasn't the old woman that loved to scold her so much.

"Good morning, Mina," Leia greeted, rubbing her tired eyes and thinking about what way could be polite yet direct enough to get rid of her. "I'm really not hungry."

Ignoring her protests, the young handmaiden walked to the bed and placed the tray on Leia's lap. "Come on," she said. ""It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Fine," Leia gave up and started eating, smirking inwardly for her young—equally young, actually—handmaiden's motherly attitude.

"How's His Excellency?" Mina asked, seating next to Leia and eating as well.

Leia looked down. "He didn't come," she said quietly. "He's not gonna be home for a few more days."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, what do you want to do today?"

"She has lessons to attend to," a new voice said, breaking in; dark, handsome yet severe eyes staring at the princess.

"I meant after she's done with the lessons, of course, Miss Sabé," Mina said, taking a large bite at Leia's breakfast.

Sabé was not Leia's closest handmaiden, yet she wasn't her least favorite either. She was once a beauty, Leia thought, in her mid-forties she remained really lovely. She didn't speak much and she didn't pry too much into Leia's business, which the princess appreciated.

She mainly took care of making sure Leia attended to her responsibilities, especially when Bail Organa wasn't home.

She wasn't as stern as Leia's older handmaiden, yet at the moment Leia struggled to believe anyone could look at her more disapprovingly. It was more than obvious, Sabé had learned about what happened the night before…

"I'm too tired, Miss," Leia said, avoiding her eyes. "I think I'll be skipping my lessons today. Don't worry, I'll work extra hard tomorrow—"

"No," Sabé interrupted. "That's unacceptable. Viceroy Organa said earlier—"

"Wait," now Leia interrupted. "You talked to my father today?"

"He tried to reach you earlier, to apologize, Princess. But you were still occupied, with that young man."

"Young man?" Mina jumped and said. "What young man?"

"Ugh," Leia grunted. "Just some mechanic I called to fix Artoo."

"What happened to Artoo?" Mina was curious.

Leia's shame made her irritable. "Listen," she took the tray of food and laid it aside. She rose from the bed with a haughty gesture. "I'm not hungry, Mina. And I'm not going to any lesson today, Miss Sabé. Please, both of you, just… leave me alone!"

"Leia!" Mina was shocked. "What's wrong?"

In truth, she didn't really know. In the moment she thought it was just weariness and annoyance, yet deep down, something was really bothering her…

"You two can't just come into my room and give me orders!" the Princess snapped. "Mina, take the food—eat it if you want," she said, which wasn't necessary as the young girl had almost finished it all. "Miss Sabé, inform my tutors I'll be missing all day—no explanations are necessary. And also," Leia breathed nervously. "Bring me a comlink."

"Where's yours, Princess?" Sabé questioned, almost insolently.

"I don't know," Leia clenched her teeth. _Laying destroyed somewhere around my Father's office..._ "Get me one or try to contact my father. I want to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, but Viceroy Organa will be busy all day. That's why he tried to contact you so early." Sabé said simply.

"Then just leave," Leia sighed.

* * *

Wandering around the hallways of the Palace, Princess Leia walked with her head down. She drummed her fingers on the walls, humming a little tune to give herself a bit of confidence. People greeted her like usual yet she felt something off about them; something about their eyes that resembled the disappointment earlier reflected in Sabé's eyes.

At last, bored and weary, she went to her father's office, very curious to see in what condition she'd find it.

The guards outside bowed to her like usual, and she went in alone; immediately gasping at the sight. Last night might've not happened. It looked as it always did. Perfect, clean and tidy. A small gleam of hope came to her, perhaps her father needn't to find what she did…

She sat on his big chair, really leaning in trying to find his usual scent. She couldn't. All around it smelled like cleanness. Nothingness. She called a maid and asked her to bring some flowers, give the room a nice, Alderaanian smell again.

Life was easy and comfortable again yet Leia felt an odd feeling within her. She couldn't really explain it and she didn't try to. Ordering supper, she also requested the company of her good droids, trying to get back on her routine, one she did not yet realize how much her recent discovery had affected.

Princess Leia lifted the cup of tea that by now was cold and brought it close to her lips, without taking a single sip, she just put it down again.

"Artoo, are you really okay now?" she asked, her eyes on the floor and not on the little blue astromech.

He beeped in a way that let her know he was not very pleased with her. She then heard C-3PO scold his counterpart. Their bickering usually amused Leia, but it seemed that even that had been taken from her.

"Well," she tried breaking the silence that followed a _shut up!_ from outside. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Artoo; but at least one good thing came out of my stupid tantrum. I got to see my Father as he was when he was young," she smiled.

"Did you now, Princess?" 3PO questioned.

"Oh yes," she nodded, thinking that finally she'd be able to create a friendly mood. "I don't know how old it was, but he and some other people were receiving a group of politicians at Imperial Center; I believe they called it Coruscant then."

"Yes," 3PO said.

"And he was with… The Emperor. Man, he was old even then," she grinned.

"Oh Princess," C-3PO sighed disapprovingly while R2-D2 beeped in a way that showed his amusement.

"But also…" Leia wandered off for a few moments. "Artoo, who is Anakin Skywalker?"

There was a moment of silence. Then the droid drifted off abruptly.

"Why… What's the matter with you?" 3PO shrieked. "The Princess asked you a question, you mindless fool!"

"Artoo, oh don't be mad with me anymore!" Leia called him but the droid moved in circles around Bail Organa's office. "Artoo!"

"Oh he's either malfunctioning or lost his damn wires!" 3PO tried to stop him, putting his golden frame in front of him, but Artoo stopped at nothing, and before Leia could try to stop it, she heard the cranking of metal on the floor and her protocol droid laid on the floor, moaning and crying insults.

"Guys stop!" Leia cried. She turned her back on the droids. "I'm going to kill him!"

At this, Artoo shrieked louder and paced towards the door.

"I don't mean you, Artoo!" Leia said. "That mechanic. He left you worse than he found you."

There were several knocks on the door, a few, "Princess, is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes!" she screamed violently. "Don't worry… Do not come in! Whoa—"

R2-D2 almost passed her by, she clumsily stepped back… holding on to nothing she fell into the floor.

"Ow," she quietly moaned.

The door was opened. Leia could guess who it was, and she wasn't really in the mood to be scolded. "Madam," she said, setting her hair in two, apart from her eyes and mouth. "I was just—"

"Just what, Leia?"

Her heart jumped all the way to her throat. It wasn't one of her handmaidens or a guard…

She looked up. "H—hi…" she muttered.

"Surprise, Princess," Bail smiled from above.

She was up in a minute, running to his arms, he picked her up like a child and spun her around. "My little girl," Bail said proudly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Father," Leia couldn't stop smiling, a few tears actually sparkled in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're back. I thought…"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, and by the looks of it, I did pretty well. Now what was the fight about?" he glanced at the droids.

"Oh you know," Leia stammered. "The usual. You know these guys."

They walked outside the office, Leia looking smaller than usual, not just because of the height difference, but because her smile was the sweet happiness of a child.

They sat on the garden for a while, talking about all she had done in the last few months she spent alone—she carefully avoided the last twenty four hours.

By dinner time Leia went down with a smile still plastered across her face, she didn't even remember what worry was— and then she saw her Father's face.

She sat down next to him, the large dining room echoing with the steps of servants and the lack of conversation. Leia stared at her lap, her hands clasped together.

"So," she said after taking a long breath. "I assume you know."

"What are you referring to?" he asked, his voice incredibly stern.

"I've been trying to be good," she said. "I want to make you proud."

"I've always been proud of you, Leia. You're brave, and smart, and kind… nothing like the immature girl that destroys her father's office, mistreats her servants, and misses her lessons!" his voice had been raised to almost screaming. Leia shrunk on her chair, her breathing suddenly very fast.

"I'm sorry," she muttered but her interruption set Bail's anger even more.

"Leia," he stood up. "I've always wanted you to have everything. Every comfort and luxury… I want you to be happy. But you can't expect to have everything in life without giving anything in return!"

"I understand that—"

"Well, of course you can!" he threw his arms up in the air, in frustration. "I've made your life so. But that ought to change," he stopped for a moment, then, "You have responsibilities. You will attend to them. There's no discussing that."

She felt he was just repeating himself now, and it bothered her. Was what she did really so bad? Of course she could see her mistake, but enough was enough!

Anger was rising within her, she felt the need to answer back. Say something in her defense. She knew it wouldn't be wise, but the words were there, at the back of her mind, almost slipping down her tongue… Yet she remained quiet.

Bail continued talking, on and on and she felt terrible for not listening but if she paid more attention she was sure she would've snapped.

"Leia," Bail called imperiously. She looked up. "Are we clear then?"

She nodded frantically.

"Good. Now finish your dinner, young lady, so you can go pack your bags."

She blinked suddenly, surprised. "Uh?"

"I say we leave tomorrow. I always thought I would give you a few more years of freedom, but you might need this now; to teach you responsibility."

 _But I do know responsibility!_ She wanted to scream. _Where are we going? How am I being punished?_

"You need to get to know the Senate, Leia. You've studied a lot. You're practically an expert on theory… But you'll see practice—real life, is very different."

"Father," Leia breathed, hardly believing his words and wishing she had been paying more attention. "We're going to the Imperial Senate?"

"Tomorrow."

She smiled, she had expected some terrible fate… and really she felt he had rewarded her. She had felt ready to enter the Senate for years now. And if she would've known what lay and awaited in Imperial Center, the rapidness of her heart would've been less for excitement and more for fear…

She was very careful the next day, when boarding the Tantive IV, walking by the hanger with her father, her tone of voice should be reserved, and her smile not so obvious; yet she wanted nothing more than to thank Bail for the opportunity.

She was very pleased with her father, and she wasn't entirely sure of why the question came back to her at that precise moment. Perhaps she thought that this time she'd finally get an answer. "Father," she said, her voice casual and curious. "Who is Anakin Skywalker?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I remember hearing that one of Padmé's handmaidens actually ended up serving Leia on Alderaan (probably never happened but…) so I decided to incorporate that here since it really helps the story (later).

Mina was an actual character who served Leia during the Galactic Civil War, my interpretation of her is very personal, and not that loyal to what I read of her…


	3. Chapter 3: Entering The Imperial Senate

_I hope you like the new chapter, please review and let me know ;)_

 _***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Entering The Imperial Senate**

Leia was sure she had never seen her father act in such a peculiar way. The change on his face had been so sudden, so unaccounted for.

She had simply asked a question regarding someone she supposed was an old friend, or at least, acquaintance. Anakin Skywalker. The words were like a _bomb_ that dropped and devastated, and she didn't understand why.

"Do you not remember him?" Leia asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Leia…" Bail looked sickly pale, she noticed his hands were shaking and he never looked at her in the eyes when he spoke. "Where'd you hear that name?"

"When Artoo was malfunctioning, he showed a holovid that showed you with him and a few other people. Who is he?"

"And if there were other people why do you focus on him only?" he demanded with a face she thought was filled with anger yet was something else.

"I don't know…" she had not thought about it. It made a lot of sense, now that he mentioned it; I mean the Emperor himself was on the image yet she didn't give him any importance! But wait, now she could tell, now she remembered. The second image had startled and amazed her. "He was a warrior. Wasn't he?" she said, remembering how proudly she saw him swing his blade. There was no answer.

"How come you knew him, Father?" Leia asked after Bail remained silent for a long time.

Leia had never known her father to be speechless, so this truly was a remarkable happening, and how she didn't like it. Her questions were so simple, why couldn't she get an answer?

"Father?" she pressed.

Bail's eyes turned strange for some moments, he looked ahead of his daughter, eyes looking into the past. Leia felt his emotions, palpable within the air, his displeasure and stress; the environment between them couldn't possibly be more tense, and her confusion any greater.

They were in silence for most of the trip, it wasn't until they landed in Imperial Center that Leia dared speak again, she wanted to say something casual to fix the mood with her father, but without being able of stopping herself, the question left her lips again: "Who is he?"

Bail looked so down, he gave her a look that made her think she was in trouble, yet he spoke kindly, like usual, yet an underlining sadness graced his words, "He's nothing, Leia. Not anymore. Please forget about him. Forget you ever heard that name, now come," he smiled and offered her his arm. "Let's go."

She smiled, too, knowing the matter had to be left alone, and she was willing to do so. She didn't want to upset her father anymore, something she seemed to accomplish rather too easily now. It was irking, though. He was the only connection to Anakin Skywalker she had. She didn't know anything else about the man other than he was a warrior—probably—and that he had known her father. Well, and the Emperor, as well. But she wouldn't ask Emperor Palpatine about it… She didn't even know him and she most likely wouldn't see it during this trip. And would the Emperor even remember Anakin Skywalker?

* * *

Princess Leia had dreamed for years of what it would be like to enter the Imperial Senate. She had always wanted that responsibility, that opportunity to affect the galaxy in a positive way.

Her father had been an incredible factor in her fascination and interest for politics, she had thought, and though she knew the Galactic Empire didn't value the opinion of women very much, she was excited to finally enter _officially_ the world of politics. Walking the halls of the Imperial Senate Building with her father by her side, Leia forgot about everything else, including her curiosity and the unsatisfying conversation she and her father had.

It was a very different environment than what she would've expected. There were stormtroopers everywhere she looked. The cold, grey, metallic walls gave a feeling of reclusion, almost as being on a prison. And though she met many familiar faces, many senators that had visited Alderaan's Palace, she found she was counting the minutes, hoping the day to be over sooner.

"We'll pass by Mon Mothma's office now," Bail said cheerfully. "I am sure she can give you great advice of what way is best to begin for a female senator."

Mon Mothma's office was no different than any other place on that somber building. It was impersonal, grey and cold, though extremely organized and clean. She sat on a chair in front of her big desk, her image being the same old Leia knew. Her clothes were exquisite, long and soft white robes. Her blue-green eyes were small and mellow when she saw the princess, she welcomed her with a soft smile.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Bail excused himself and left the two alone.

Mon explained many things to Leia, most of which the princess already knew, yet she listened attentively and politely.

"I'm so glad to have a young, mature girl on the senate at last," Mothma commented after discussing a few matters with Leia. "It is rather rare nowadays to have new female politicians here, even more so such young ones."

Leia smiled as was appropriate at having received a compliment. She had been behaving exactly as she had been instructed for years, yet as it is usual for those who are curious people, when one word catches you, you can't let it go. She stopped for a moment, thinking. _Nowadays?_

"You mean," she asked. "There was a time when it wasn't? Mrs. Mothma, was it common before to have many young female politicians?"

"I believe," Mon answered a bit sharply. "That it would be more appropriate for you to call me Senator now," Leia blushed slightly. "And no, I wouldn't say it was common… just not as rare."

"Is there anyone in the Imperial Senate right now like me?"

"How old are you now?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Oh. No, not right now." She looked at Leia for a long time, considering her features. "I'm rather worried about you, Princess. I think Bail should've waited a little bit longer before bringing you into this kind of world."

"Excuse me?" Leia was very offended.

"It is a different galaxy now…" Mothma sighed. "I don't believe…" there was a knock on the door, an uniformed man entered after Mothma allowed him, he left a box filled with papers and some objects Leia couldn't distinguish very well. "I apologize, Your Majesty," Mothma then said without looking at the princess. "But I'm afraid I'm very busy right now. Please do come again tomorrow. Then we'll continue speaking about the ways of the Imperial Senate. I see you're very well informed about many things, which makes things easier. Till tomorrow, please give Senator Organa my regards."

Leia stood up, she bowed politely and left, wondering about what could be so important to keep Mothma occupied. And what did she mean by saying she should've waited longer before entering politics?

The princess walked, a bit hopelessly, not really knowing in what direction to go. She could've asked someone to help her, but she didn't want anyone to think her so clueless. So she walked on, praying that at some point she'd run into her father's office. She opened door after door to no success.

"May I help you, Miss?" Leia heard behind her, the robotic sound of a stormtrooper, the voice all but civil or gracious.

She turned around, embarrassed. "No," she said. "I'm fine."

"What are you doing in this section?" he asked, his voice accusing.

She was not used to be spoken to thus. The insolent manner of the stormtrooper was not one anyone had ever employed on the Princess of Alderaan.

She crossed her arms over her chest, held her head high. _It is none of your business!_ She wanted to scream. "I was just going into my father's office," she limited to say.

"Your father's office?" the trooper said, looking at the room behind them. "I believe you must be lost. Come, I'll escort you to the office you're looking for."

It was a nice offer, impolite as the tone was, and knew she shouldn't refuse it. But the tone of the trooper annoyed her still, and she didn't move, she stood there motionless and stubborn.

"Miss, you have to go!" the trooper pressed, further angering her, he placed his armored hands on her small shoulders, pushing her around.

"Stop that!" Leia cried. "Don't touch me!"

He took her to a remote corner, almost as if he wished to hide her. Leia looked at him as if she wished to kill him, she was about to scream again—but then a change came upon the place. She felt suddenly cold, suddenly strange.

She saw the stormtrooper, unreadable behind his mask; she turned her eyes to where they had been standing just before. There was nothing.

"You fool," Leia said. "What'd you do that for?"

"Miss, just stop resisting. You have to get out of here."

"But why—oh," she gasped and took a step back. She didn't actually manage to see anything too clearly. Just a passing shadow, large and black. She tried peering closer, but the trooper again held her back.

"You shouldn't be here," the trooper insisted.

"What's in there?" she asked, looking at the room she had almost entered.

"That is Lord Vader's office."

The trooper didn't leave her alone until he made sure she wouldn't be back where she shouldn't. He entered Bail Organa's office with her. He smiled upon seeing his daughter but frowned at the sight of the trooper at Leia's side. "That would be all, trooper."

"Senator," the trooper nodded and left.

"Well," Bail said. "I've missed you all morning. What have you been doing? How was it with Mon? Are you liking the Senate?"

She sat in front of him, realizing how tired she was. "It's been interesting," she said. "Very different than what I expected."

"Good different?" Bail questioned.

"I don't know… I mean, even Mrs. Mothma seemed like someone else. She was so formal and stern, when I have known her since I was little; and there are so many troopers at every corner..."

"They are here for security reasons," Bail said, clearing his throat.

"And every wall, every turn, oh it looks the same! I wonder how you manage to not get lost."

He chuckled. "Well, you get used to it."

"I hope I get used to it fast. It was so embarrassing, walking around like a fool. I couldn't find your office, I almost stumbled into…" she stopped talking, remembering that odd shadow, one she wasn't even sure she had seen or imagined.

"Yes?" Bail said.

"Father, I know very little about him. I mean I have heard rumors, I had even thought he was just a myth created to make people fear the Empire, but…"

"Leia," Bail interrupted. "What are you talking about?" he was grinning, thinking the Senate had dazzled his young daughter. He found her babbling endearing, very sweet.

"I assume Lord Vader is the Darth Vader I've heard being mentioned? I have heard some imperials, some senators speak about him when they meet with you back home in the palace. Well is he?"

Leia saw that same reaction, that sudden change that came upon her father when she asked about Anakin Skywalker. It was more prominent now, and this time she could recognize the fear in her father's face.

"Did you see him?" Bail asked, slowly. Turning his chair so that he wouldn't face his daughter.

"No," Leia said. "Well, almost. The trooper that brought me to your office was nagging me. I guess people aren't allowed on his floor. Lord Vader!" she mocked. "What makes him so mighty important? What does the title mean? Is he very powerful within the Empire?"

"Leia," Bail's voice had that strained quality, showing he didn't want to speak, he didn't want to have that conversation. "Don't ask about it. Do not speak about him!"

"Why?" Leia was confused and angry. So now she couldn't ask about anything? "I mean, I'm probably going to run into him at some point. Do you know him? You must."

"We're leaving now."

"What?"

"We're leaving!"

"But—but…"

He grabbed a comlink and spoke shortly, "Get my speeder ready."

"Why are we leaving?" Leia had raised her voice to almost yelling.

"Calm down, Leia."

"Why are you being so strange?"

He said nothing, he never even looked at her.

They journeyed in silence, Leia ignoring him, looking out to her window, staring at the city's sky as they flew, focusing on the many city lights.

They entered the Organa's lavish apartment, spacious and fancy, Leia going ahead of him, pouting and silent. Bail walked slowly behind her, rubbing his forehead, the lines on his face so prominent they gave him a headache.

"Good afternoon," Mina, Leia's youngest handmaiden greeted. "How was your day?"

The Princess walked pass her, ignoring her and storming to her room. Mina and Bail stood in silence, the young girl almost inquired what was wrong with the princess, but the sound of Leia shutting her door with all her anger quiet her.

"You may have the afternoon," Bail said tiredly. He went to his office and also shut himself there.

 _Hmm,_ Mina mused, looking back and forth at the direction either Organa took. _Wonder what happened?_

* * *

Lying on her bed, Leia went through the events of the day over and over again. She could hardly make any sense of them, her conversations with her father being the most confusing of all.

"I understand if you don't want to talk," Mina said, standing in front of a large mirror, watching herself in one of Leia's most beautiful outfits. "But it might be good for you."

Leia had been very patient with her all day, politely refusing any real conversation that the handmaiden tried to initiate. "Really, Mina. I just want to be alone…"

"I get you," Mina said. "But why? What happened in the Senate?"

Leia sighed. She usually could appreciate her handmaiden's company, but this interest in her affairs and lack of consideration made her miss her droids more than ever. She wished she had brought them to the Capital, but Bail had suggested to leave them in Alderaan, have them checked so she could find them as good as new upon her return home.

"That dress looks good on you," the princess said, hoping to drive the conversation somewhere else. "How lucky that we are the same size."

"So lucky!" Mina smiled. "Hey… Why don't you get dress up, too? I'll do your hair and makeup and then we can go out!"

"Out? Where to?"

"Oh, I don't know… There are a lot of places on this planet. More than you could ever imagine."

"I doubt my father would let me go anywhere right now. Especially alone with you." Leia smirked.

"Who says we were going to ask for his permission?" Mina smiled mischievously.

Leia blinked strongly. She'd never think of venturing outside without her father's knowledge and blessing. She never would… "What are you suggesting exactly?"

"I am just saying… how about we go out tonight? When everyone is asleep… We could take advantage of it, and Viceroy Organa doesn't have to ever find out! What do you say?"

Leia rose from the bed, she stared at Mina as if she were crazy. She had been angry at her father, and she had been behaving rather badly lately… But she'll never do that!

She shook her head, Mina laughed at her.

"If only Threepio could hear you." Leia said.

"What would he say?" Mina mocked. "'Preposterous!' He'd cry, 'why Princess, you're not listening to such madness, are you?'" she threw herself on the bed and laughed wildly. "Well are you?"

There was a knock on the door, a servant walked in, requesting the princess's presence so she never answered that question.

Princess Leia walked guiltily, just imagining what would happen if she actually followed along Mina's ideas. She stood before her father, her cheeks still crimson for the previous conversation.

"I want to apologize," Bail said softly. "My child, I know you're very bothered with me."

"No," Leia said. "I mean, I was, but not anymore. I just don't understand, I hope you can clear everything now," she spoke very gently, very respectfully. She sat where he motioned her to. She thought he was finally going to answer all her questions, and she could barely hide her excitement.

"So Anakin…"

"No, Leia," her hopes crashed down. "Remember, he is long gone."

She stared stunned at him. "Dead?"

He took some moments to answer. "Yes, Leia. And the dead should be left to rest."

"Oh," she looked suddenly pale; though it was obvious, she hadn't really considered that possibility.

"About Vader," Bail begin but she cut him short.

"I don't care about Lord Vader."

"Well, I am sorry but you're going to have to."

Leia was taken aback. "Uh?"

"Leia, now that you've entered politics, you're bound to see him. It won't be often—thank the Force! But it will happen, therefor I want you to be ready for it."

"Why can't I just run the other way if I meet him in some hall of the Senate?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able of ignoring him so rudely… if you happen to see him in some Imperial Celebration. Like the one we'll be going to in a few days."

"Imperial celebration?"

Bail sighed. "It is very common for parties to be held here in the Capital to celebrate the Empire's success. I don't always go… but the Emperor will be on this one and I couldn't possibly skip it. I've known him for too long, we… actually used to be friendly to each other. He sent me the invite and I can't refuse." He tensed, she noticed that many times he made his fingers into fists. "Now, I would prefer for you to not go, but it would look odd, suspicious, since you have just entered the senate. So I want you to be ready."

"Don't worry, I brought plenty of nice dresses. And I've been trained to behave correctly during Imperial parties. I won't embarrass you. I will not let you down. I promise."

"That's not what worries me," he laughed sadly. "I need to prepare you for something else… Leia, even the bravest of men shrink in fear when they meet Darth Vader."

She listened to her father, attentively, yet unlike when she heard about Anakin Skywalker, every new knowledge didn't entice her curiosity, she didn't wish to learn more and more. Every new bit of information had quite the opposite effect, and she found herself not wanting to know anything more.


	4. Chapter 4: Imperial Celebration

_***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Imperial Celebration**

Things were picking up faster than Leia would've ever dreamed.

In a few days, she managed to somehow feel like she was a part of the Senate.

She had not had an encounter like the one with that rude trooper. People now knew her face and voice, one that should be respected and admired.

She hadn't yet her own office, it was on the works, but for the time being she settled with working from her father's one, which she actually didn't mind—besides, she had only arrived a few days ago. Often visiting different senators, learning and becoming more experienced in the field of politics.

She also had not the displeasure of meeting with Lord Vader, whom from what she could gather from all the whispering in the Building, didn't really spend that much time there. And with all her father's warnings about him in mind, she was thankful for it.

The day the Imperial Celebration was to take place proved to be significantly different. It was very amusing for Leia to see the politicians— that all week she observed as formal and dull, to be talking about frivolities like the clothes they would wear and the food that'd probably be served. They seemed excited enough about the party, to the point she actually found herself looking forward to it. Life had become very uneventful since arriving in Imperial Center so change was more than welcomed.

No one was more excited, Leia realized, amused, than her young handmaiden who was to accompany her. Mina spent hours of every day looking for the perfect outfits, for herself and the princess. She even urged Leia to convince Bail of leaving the Senate earlier that day, so they could start getting ready sooner. You'd think she was the princess about to make her way into the galaxy's higher class society.

"Are you sure my curls are all right?" She asked Leia with much panic on her young face. Leia nodded with a smile, struggling to pretend Mina's hair was something she had any interest on.

"Maybe I should've kept it straight like yours… Oh it looks so smooth, Leia. It falls so long and soft down your back like a fountain of chocolate. Is it too late to change mine?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we're leaving any moment now."

"Oh dear! Well, at least my dress is on point," she said, staring at her reflection on Leia's large mirror. She observed her lean, graceful figure all clad in red. She worried for a moment that her appearance was too scandalous, especially after regarding Leia's soft beauty, shining with no effort on a silver gown.

"Senator Organa says it's time to go," a servant knocked on the door, causing Leia to rise from her seat and Mina to almost faint.

They journeyed in silence across the city. Leia felt as the speeder took many hasty turns, up and down, again and again… it seemed endless and she just wished they were there already. They landed on a very large place, thousands of meters above the ground. The hangar looked out to nothingness, as if everything around had been destroyed to not block the view. Leia had, like on her first day at the imperial Senate, a sudden claustrophobic feeling of seclusion, of being imprisoned.

Bail offered her his arm for support, "Are you nervous?" he asked softly.

"No," she answered truthfully and on they went, Mina and a few other servants following behind.

The doors opened and they entered first a large hall, very dimly illuminated, extravagant in size while minimalistic in decoration. A lift took them to a behemoth dining room, where a large table was already set. They weren't the first ones to arrive, she could see Mon Mothma already seated. Everyone looked to Leia and Bail as soon as they came in sight. Every gentleman stood up and gave a bow to the princess. The people who already knew her went to say hello, while the ones who were yet strangers hastily approached her to introduce themselves.

"Your dress is beautiful, Your Highness," a very old female senator said to Leia.

"Why, could this really be little Princess Leia?" An even older male exclaimed sorrowfully. "Oh Bail, she's getting so big and beautiful."

Leia smiled politely at every compliment. Though she was hungry and no one made any indication to start the banquet, she was enjoying herself quite a lot. Nevertheless she was growing tired, her feet aching under the high heels and her face muscles aching from overuse.

At last every politician that had been invited sat on his or her respective chair (Leia noticed with a pang of regret that there were more _his_ and she was one of the few females… Also definitely the only one under twenty; it was an all-human table, too). The food was fantastic, not only did it taste amazingly but it looked expensive and fancy to the lavish extreme. She was used to banquets of course, yet this was definitely the greatest of her short life. The downside was that the portions were deceptively small… _A banquet in Alderaan wouldn't leave its guests so hungry,_ she thought as she finished her plate all too soon, _that's for sure._

The dessert was every bit of what she expected, she smelled the sweet scent even before the waiters lifted the platters, but she didn't get to take even a small bite as she would've been the only one to do so… It was at that precise moment that the Emperor arrived.

He was announced by a pair of imperial guards, an immediate silence falling upon the previously chatty dinner table. Leia felt a horrible shudder, a sudden cold like when she got lost that first day at the Imperial Senate. She thought of _him_ and no sooner did she begin imagining what he could look like that she saw him.

Every man and woman stood and bowed as the emperor walked in, but Leia was so stunned she stayed put, immobile in her chair, watching the large creature next to Palpatine.

 _A shadow,_ that's what she had thought at the Senate. _A dark, large shadow._ Well, she still believed Darth Vader to be just that… but one that came alive before her very eyes.

He was massive, Leia realized. Palpatine looked small in comparison, though she wouldn't call him insignificant, either. And it wasn't so much his image but the impact he caused in people that led her to believe that. _The Emperor is more respected than I thought…_ Bail brought her out of her ruminations, softly kicking her side with his elbow. She caught the hint immediately and stood up, watching as several people looked at her with what she assumed was disapproval. She struggled but she finally managed to focus, she saw the Emperor was speaking and she tried to listen to what he said, she could barely see his mouth as he spoke, so concealed was he under his dark robes.

"…I do hope you all enjoyed the banquet," he was saying, his voice being calm and aged. Leia wandered off again. She couldn't help but to now compare him to the man she saw on the hologram. Artoo had changed her outlook at life forever. "The ball will start at once, we have truly much to celebrate!" she could barely gather enough of his words to realize their meaning. Because now she couldn't stop staring at the man—well, the creature next to Palpatine. Clad in all leather black, Darth Vader stood tall and deadly silent, almost as if he weren't there, as if he were a magnificent statue. Leia noted he looked more like a bodyguard than all the imperial guards, next to the Emperor, no one would dare approach.

"Come on," Leia's eyes finally left the two most important imperials, Bail urging her to move.

"I don't really feel like dancing anymore," Leia said quietly to her father as they were ushered to the ballroom. She couldn't imaging dancing with any of the old men there except her father.

"He rather sucks the fun out of everything, doesn't he… or that… whatever you call him," Mina was muttering behind them.

"Oh good, you're back," Bail said sarcastically, having really not missed her at all during dinner. "Stay aloof, Miss Mina, if you please. Do not draw any attention."

"Yes, Your Highness." Mina said obediently, Leia felt she didn't mean those words, though.

The ballroom was incredible, way better than the one in Leia's palace on Alderaan, she realized bitterly. It was filled with people, she quickly realized. Not just the politicians from the dinner—maybe that had been an exclusive affair.

Many young people were here, mostly everyone was dancing and drinking. Leia was sure she heard Mina squeal under the loud music.

The Princess was smiling, and turning to see her father, she realized he wasn't. She saw him repress a sigh. "There's no postponing this," he muttered under his breath. "Come on, my dear. You have to be properly introduced to the Emperor." Leia saw him put on a fake smile and take reluctant steps, taking her with him, to a guarded table at a high stage where the Emperor sat, Darth Vader was still standing next to him like a shadow.

She and Bail climbed a set of spiral stairs, before getting any closer the guards stopped them, but Leia saw the Emperor do a wave of his hand, and with that, they were allowed to go on.

"Your Highness," Bail bowed respectfully and for long. "Lord Vader."

Vader didn't say anything, he gave a slight movement of acknowledgement, more than Leia had seen all night. The Emperor smiled broadly, reveling horrible teeth. Leia repressed the urge of covering her eyes. She had seen holovids of Emperor Palpatine for years, she was well-familiar with his image, yet nothing could've prepared her for seeing the actual man in person. She kept her smile on nonetheless.

"Senator Organa," Palpatine said, still displaying much teeth. "I'm so glad you could make it. I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"Very much, Your Majesty." Bail's voice was above all polite. "I want to introduce to you my daughter—"

"Oh yes," Palpatine stared at Leia. "I knew she was coming, I heard she just entered the Imperial Senate this week? I've been wondering who this beautiful young lady is all night. I was under the impression your daughter was a very small child. Twelve or thirteen…"

"I'm fourteen, sir," Leia said before she could stop herself. "Y-your Majesty."

"I see," Palpatine stood up. He neared Leia and took both of her small white hands on his wrinkly ones. "It is nice to meet you, Princess Leia Organa." She could not bring herself to smile now that he was so close. He seemed unfazed by that, not at all offended… And was she imagining it or he laughed at the fact?

"And have you meet Lord Vader?" The Emperor then asked. Leia shook her head. "Well, he's been very busy, of course. Though later on you shall run into him at the Imperial Senate. For now though… Lord Vader, Princess Leia."

Oh no! Did she have to shake his hand now? It would look so rude if she didn't; so, quite unwillingly, she extended her white palm to Vader. He kept his gloved hands for himself, "Your Highness," he said simply with a small bow, not caring how rude he seemed. It angered Leia, it reminded her of the nerve the stormtrooper showed when he caught her almost sneaking into Vader's office.

"Thank you for inviting us, Your Majesty," Leia said as politely as she could, her sweet face still red in indignation thanks to Vader.

"I hope you have a good time tonight," the Emperor said and dismissed them.

Bail said a few pleasantries and then goodbye.

Finally Bail and Leia left them, walking down the stairs to rejoin the party, Leia noticed her father was more at ease, he seemed to be breathing normally at last… She found that somewhat odd. "I'm so sorry," Bail said, catching her off-guard. "But that had to be done." He kissed the top of her head, relief Leia couldn't understand still reflecting clearly on his face. They started dancing. "I understand if you're mad at me," Bail went on, confusing his daughter. "If your mother could see me… She'd argued with me about it. It's not like I had a choice! You were bound to encounter them some time or another—"

"Um, Father," Leia interrupted him, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

Bail gave a weak laugh. "I don't even know… I'm just really sorry."

"About what?" she pressed.

"You're so young, Leia… I hate that it was me who brought you before them," he lowered his voice.

"You mean the Emperor and Vader? It was not a very long meeting anyway." She said carelessly.

"It felt endless to me… Weren't you… Afraid?" he questioned, putting emphasis on the importance of her answer.

Leia considered it for a while, and she was really shocked because really… she wasn't. She wasn't the slightest bit afraid of the evil man she had been warned about. He was scary looking no doubt—both of them—but she didn't feel any fear while in the presence of Vader. It was an unsettling thought, it'd be more normal to be terrified. But she just wasn't. She said so very plainly to Bail.

He laughed again. "I underestimated you then…" he regarded her for a while. "My little princess, we're going to be all right."

"What are you talking about now?" again she didn't understand him and was confused.

"Never mind," he smiled and they finished their dance in silence. When the new song started Bail proposed to sit down for a while. Leia agreed but just before they reached their table, they were stopped.

"Good evening," a young man greeted them, very formally. "Senator," he bowed politely to Bail. "Princess," again for Leia. "May I have this dance?"

It is hard to say who was more shocked, Bail or Leia.

"Why, I don't…" Leia saw as her father struggled to think of an excuse. He cleared his throat. "I don't see why not. What's your name?" Bail asked brusquely.

"Lieutenant Tobix Chasser," the young man said in a formal voice. Leia could tell her father instantly disliked him. She attributed it to his protectiveness and smirked.

"Very well," Bail nodded. "One dance," he specified and sat on his table.

The young imperial officer offered his arm, and directed Leia to the center of the dance floor.

He wasn't the most beautiful man she had ever seen, but Leia thought him handsome enough. He was immaculately dressed, uniformed, he sported a few badges. Looked about twenty to twenty three. Blue eyes; light hair; fair skin. He didn't smile.

"Are you from Imperial Center?" Leia asked, making an effort to break the uncomfortable silence as they danced.

"No," he said without making any indication to give away his birthplace.

"I'm from Alderaan," she then tried weakly.

"Yes, I know," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" she muttered awkwardly and gave up on the conversation attempts.

She was glad when the song was over. And she was shocked when he asked for another dance.

"I know Senator Organa said one… but please Princess," he said, his voice almost soft.

"I… I don't think so. But thanks," she saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt guilty. "There are many girls here, you know. In fact…" she looked around, searching for a girl for this poor lad, when she saw Mina, dancing happily. She was also occupied with an imperial officer.

"I bet she would love to dance with you," Leia said, motioning to Mina.

The officer shook his head. "I already danced with her. She in fact suggested I ask you."

"Did she?" Leia narrowed her eyes in anger.

It's not that Lieutenant Tobix Chasser was an ugly man, he was in fact better looking than the one with Mina and a fine dancer. He was just so incredibly dull…

"Let's go to her and find out," Leia said and took Chasser's arm before he could argue.

Bail cast a disapproving glance watching them go.

"Mina!" Leia called her handmaiden and took her from the arms of the officer; tall, black haired and pale. He looked significantly younger, with the air of a teenager.

"What is it?" Mina asked hurrying the princess.

"Why'd you send that officer to me?"

"Oh that… I wanted you to have fun…"

"And get rid of _him_."

"I don't know what you are complaining about; he is so cute."

"He is so old, too."

"Really, how old?"

"From my recollection," Leia snarled sarcastically. "About a hundred."

Mina snorted.

"I never liked imperial officers," Leia whispered.

"It's just one night," Mina said, annoyed. "Try to have fun for once!"

"You don't get to decide what I do!" Leia almost shouted.

"Oh please don't be so—"

Both shut up, the imperial officers were coming close.

"Princess Leia," the black haired officer said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh?" Both Mina and Tobix Chasser were astonished.

"Excuse me?" Mina said indignantly.

"The Princess is _my_ dance partner," Tobix said jealously.

"I…" Leia stammered. "I actually have to go back to my table now."

"Oh surely you can grant me one short song," the young man didn't give up, reaching over he took Leia's hand. Mina's eyes were filled with fire, Leia felt oddly guilty.

"We both have to go," the princess said, taking Mina by the shoulders and walking her as the two officers were left behind.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mina cried angrily as they walked amidst the dancing crowd.

"They were both awful—"Leia tried to say but Mina cut her off.

"You couldn't let me have him, could you!"

"What? I didn't do anything—"

"Didn't you? Did you say I was your handmaiden? Oh imperials always looked down at those who have no power…!"

"Mina, I said nothing at all!" Leia said, coming to the conclusion that Mina had been drinking more than juice that night. She wanted to shut her up before she embarrassed them too much.

"Oh honey don't play innocent right now! You can make your father think you don't care about the opposite sex but I—"Leia put her hand on Mina's mouth, her face a burning crimson of shame. She felt sick to her stomach, sure that she would either faint or throw up as she saw the same two imperial officers approach.

Acting quickly and nervously, she dragged Mina across the room to the door—still shutting her mouth with her hand. Scathing looks from other people angering her further. The outside was completely guarded, yet thank the Force they didn't pay any attention to the two troubling teenagers.

Leia walked on and on looking for a place where they could have some privacy, which seemed absolutely impossible. She felt as though pairs of eyes watched them as they went.

There were many doors but all were locked—except for a small closet, Leia opened it and threw Mina in there. The handmaiden immediately passed out and fell, smacked harshly on the ground. Damn, Leia was sick of the whole thing. Now what?

She needed to take Mina out of there but she also didn't want anyone to find out—especially Bail. Maybe one of her servants could help…

She went back into the ballroom, immediately the two officers cornered her. Great. Just what she needed…

"Your Highness," Tobix try to get her attention again.

"I don't think we were properly introduced," the other one said.

Leia passed her hands across her face, frustrated. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Ugh! People were so complicated! She missed more than ever her dear droids. They were so reliable. Artoo and Threepio would never get drunk or oversensitive. They weren't boorish or overbearing... _Leave. Me. Alone!_ She wanted to scream. _Oh I wish I was in Alderaan!_

"What an interesting night," a woman was saying behind them. Leia's face couldn't possibly be more flushed.

"It was to be expected," another answered. "They look creepy up there, don't they?"

Leia was somewhat consoled at the fact that they weren't discussing her but the Emperor and Vader.

"Does he live here, too, Vader?" The women went on. Leia recognized that blurriness in speech like the one in Mina. These women were drunk.

"Oh no. No one knows where he dwells exactly but he certainly doesn't live with the Emperor!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. It's like he's glued to him."

 _He's Emperor Palpatine's shadow_ , Leia thought.

"Well, maybe Lord Vader doesn't live at the Emperor's palace but he is welcomed in all his houses. He's probably staying here."

"Is this _his_ house?" Leia wondered, she didn't realize, aloud.

The two women turned around to face who had spoken. Leia felt her face was no longer on her head; sure that it had fallen to the floor from embarrassment. Oddly enough, the women's faces were reassuring and kind. They seemed excited to have someone else to gossip with.

"Oh honey," one of them said. "Don't tell you didn't know? Have you ever been in a more luxurious place?"

"Even by the Capital's standards this is too fancy!"

Leia looked around, curiousness rising and a million questions forming.

"Indeed?" the Princess said, her eyes darting up to the Emperor and Vader.

"You shouldn't talk of His Majesty," Lieutenant Chasser said, somberly. "Princess, do not mix with this kind of… crowd."

"Princess?" Both women exclaimed in blurry astonishment. "Hon, you're a princess?"

Leia saw they were excited like a child. She nodded and they were frantic. Each took one of Leia's arms. Leia then thought she heard Chasser mutter something bitterly under his breath; she wasn't sure what, but it sounded a lot like _"snobby bitches."_ She ignored it.

"Your Highness, I don't think Senator Organa would like to see you speaking with two _intoxicated_ damsels." Chasser tried again.

 _Damsels?_ Leia wondered with amusement. Something to bother Senator Organa… Oh, she just remembered she had left her handmaiden passed out in some closet outside.

"Listen girls," Leia spoke quietly. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

They looked ecstatic.

"Just come with me… please."

The two followed Leia outside the ballroom. Leia glanced back as they reached the doors, and she saw the two imperial officers arguing—the lieutenant was frowning and the black haired one was smiling at her. She rushed outside, again the royal guards were immobile like statues and paid them no attention.

"I just need you to help me get my friend into my speeder," Leia explained. "She wasn't feeling well and she's… sleeping."

"Why surely Princess!"

"You can call me Leia."

"Why surely Princess Leia!"

Leia sighed.

Opening the closet door they found Mina still unconscious. Leia picked her shoulders and tried to lift her from the ground but she seemed too heavy and unwilling. "Okay, help me!" Leia said.

The two women did as she asked, but no sooner did they employ strength that one of them started throwing up. "Eww!" the other one said and then stumbled back.

Leia shut her eyes tight, hating to be witness of such scene. When she opened them again, she realized she was the only person inside the closet with full consciousness. _Great._ The Princess thought sarcastically. _Now I have three drunks to take care of!_

This imperial celebration was an absolute nightmare. Leia only wished to be home, safe and irresponsible of these people. She wished she had stayed seated by her Father all night—none of this would've happened.

Desperately craving some air, Leia exited the closet and paced around the hall. She felt sick from the smell coming from the drunks. Aching from the dancing in high heels and all the walking around. Anxious for what was to come next that night.

"Something wrong?" she heard behind her and gave a cry of surprise. The black haired imperial from before.

"N-no," she muttered, nervously. "Just walking around—what are you doing?" she cried, going white as he tried to open the closet door.

"I want to see what's inside," he answered calmly.

"It's just a closet," Leia said, grinding her teeth, annoyed.

"I will see about that," he insisted. "It's my job."

"You're not on duty," Leia argued.

"Imperial Officers are always on duty, Your Highness. Funny thing, I haven't seen my dance partner in a while. You know where she is?"

"On the dancefloor, must likely," Leia's face was little by little becoming a violently angry red.

"I don't think so." He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Stop!" Leia cried.

"I could be dancing right now," he said, smiling broadly. "But you rejected my very kind invitation." Leia could see triumph on his dark eyes. She felt an uncontrollable desire of punching him in the face but decided to smile instead.

"There are many girls you can dance with," she said with false calmness.

"I wanted you, though." He said just as calmly.

"Listen—"Leia said angrily, unwilling to hold everything in anymore. "Leave me alone, you—!"

"Shhh," he suddenly put his hand on her mouth, quieting her. She was so angry she wanted to bite his hand away. "Someone is coming!" he pushed Leia into the closet, she grunted wanting to kill him. She peered through the door and saw Senator Mon Mothma with a small crowd.

"Going already, Senator? But it's still so early! I didn't get to dance with you at all!" the officer said in the most casual tone Leia had ever heard employed on Mothma. She was sure the Chandrila senator would slap him.

"Shut your mouth boy," Mothma said slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just patrolling the hall."

"You're supposed to be inside."

"Yeah, well, things seemed more fun here than inside the actual party."

Leia felt sweat down her back. She couldn't actually see them, but she was sure they were looking at the closet.

"Well, nighty night!" the officer cried as a goodbye. Leia heard no answer from Mothma. She waited until the stupid boy opened the door.

"Need any help?" he asked briskly.

"Not from you," she snarled and turned her back on him.

He laughed. "Hey, how old are you?" he asked with interest. "Mina said you're both almost eighteen… I'm thinking she lied."

"Leave me alone."

"I thought you were going to be nicer to me, Princess. After all, I doubt you want anyone knowing what you've been doing all night?" he smirked horribly.

"Leave me alone!" she repeated angrily.

"Or what?"

Leia sprung to her feet and jumped on him, her anger now controlling her. She wanted to rip him to pieces… but he was too strong. With one swift motion he enclosed her, trapping her small frame on his arms. Leia shrieked against her will and almost screamed for help.

He spun her around the deserted hallway, his grip around her painfully tight. He smacked her against a wall, his body mercilessly close and pressed against her.

"I'm gonna have you fired," she gasped, struggling to free herself and avoid his face. "I'm gonna have you killed! Don't you know who I am?"

"The spoiled princess of the Organas," he said simply and Leia could now tell… viciously. He seemed to hate her. "When the Empire falls, you'll go down with it," he went on, grabbing her even more strongly to the point tears almost feel down her cheeks. "Your threats will be of no worth then, _Your Highness_ ," he mocked. "I only wish I'm there to see your pretty face lose that smug confidence!"

"You're…" Leia muttered, struggling to breathe. Everything starting to make sense. "You're not an imperial!"

"A fine deduction, Princess."

She was sure he could hear the loud thumping beneath her breast. Her heart had never beat so strongly before.

"Let go of me!"

"I can't hurt you just now," he said, disappointed. "But when the war breaks… I guess I won't be necessary. Maybe you'll be in the Senate Building when it blows up!"

Leia screamed at the top of her lungs, shocked and frightened.

The next thing that happened was that Leia fell carelessly to the ground. The traitor loosen his grip around her. It was hard to tell what happened next, her sight had become blurry from all the tears. She saw darkness before her as well as the brightest, angriest glowing red. She heard the screams of pain. Then next to her a pair of hands that had landed. _Hands!_ Now she screamed, terrified. Looking up, she recognized the form of Darth Vader. A group of troopers at his tail.

The fake-imperial was still alive, mutilated, levitated in the air as Vader raised his one hand, while his other held the lightsaber.

"Take the traitor away," Vader's voice was heard, commanding, cold and dark above the strange breathing sound. "Alive. I will question him."

"Yes, my lord!" a trooper nodded. Two of the white-armored soldiers took him, leaving Leia in the company of Lord Vader and two other stormtroopers. Vader looked down at her, Leia thought he would offer her a hand to stand up, but he turned his back on her.

"Take the Princess away, too." He then ordered. She heard another "Yes, my lord!" from both troopers.

She cringed watching them approach her. Without thinking she slapped them away, realizing she was still shaking.

Vader turned around again, the troopers opened the path for him and moved out of the way. He grabbed Leia's arm and forced her to stand up.

"Stop!" she pleaded. It really hurt.

"You need to be questioned, as well, Your Highness," Vader informed, his icy voice making her aware he had no intention of discussing the matter.

"I did nothing wrong," she said sulkily as she walked between the two troopers, Vader ahead of them.

Vader didn't respond.

"Um we just passed the door to the ballroom," Leia said uneasily. Again she got no response. "I want to see my father," she said, trying to sound haughty. "I can't just roam around without his permission."

"You didn't care about that when you disappeared from his sight with an older man," Vader said calmly, a hint of sarcasm on his dark voice.

Leia felt she would snap again. Oh she wished she could slap Vader, but she knew that wouldn't be wise, way worse than when she so thoughtlessly attacked an imperial-criminal-whatever-he-was…

"I didn't disappear with him," Leia said, unsure of why she needed to prove herself before Vader. "He followed me."

"Your Highness, I'd appreciate if you limit to respond _only_ the questions I ask. Your dance partners aren't really of interest here," Vader snapped. Leia felt a childish desire of sticking out her tongue at him.

They reached a far, well-hidden hallway, at the end was an elevator. Leia trembled thinking what awaited her there.

"Leia!" she heard behind her before entering and she was relieved like never before. It was Bail Organa's voice.

She turned around immediately but the troopers held her back.

"Release her!" Bail cried, indignantly. "What do you think you're doing? Lord Vader?"

The Emperor and two red-clothed royal guards walked with him.

"My oh my," the Emperor sighed. Leia thought he looked phony. "I just heard what happened. A traitor? An attack? Oh I didn't know you were involved, Princess Leia. Since Senator Organa couldn't find you he feared for the worst…"

"He attacked me," Leia said quickly, feeling the urge to speak before Vader. "Lord Vader saved me. I did nothing wrong so I don't know why he was taking me into custody."

"I merely wanted answers as to what happened," Vader said, crossing his arms. "From the _only_ witness."

"I already said all that happened," she said shortly. "I don't really have anything else to say. I just want to go."

"Oh yes, yes," the Emperor nodded. "But oh… maybe you need some medical attention." He observed.

"I… don't…" Leia muttered.

"Those marks on your poor arm, Princess," Palpatine sighed, apparently sad.

Leia touched her arm and saw there were purple bruises forming. She wanted to say that it was Vader who did that to her… but she had a feeling that wouldn't help her and it would just delay her escape.

"I'm fine," she breathed slowly.

"Perhaps you would like to be checked by a medical droid? And you can get some sleep. You can both spend the rest of the night here," the Emperor offered with a disgusting smile, watching Bail and Leia.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Bail quickly said. "But that won't be necessary. I think we will just take off now…"

Leia started scratching her head. It ached from over-worrying and overthinking… Mina! She suddenly remembered. She had to go back for her. Oh damn night it seemed endless!

"Actually," she muttered in a small voice. "I'm really tired and hurt and I don't want to be speeding through the city just now… Can we stay, Father?" she asked, looking at Bail.

He looked ill for a second, then he smiled. "Leia, I think you'd be more comfortable in your own bed—"

"Nonsense!" Palpatine cried. "Trooper, escort Senator Organa and Princess Leia to the medical room. Then take the Senator to a guest room. You are both welcomed!" he smiled broadly once again and wished them good night.

Vader disappeared quietly behind him.

* * *

Time seemed frozen, Leia rolled around the small bed in the medical room.

She was growing desperate, sure that someone had caught Mina already. She removed the white blankets and rose from the bed. She cast one look at the medical droid and walked outside.

There was almost pitch-black darkness. A deadly silence. It was clear to Leia that the party was over.

She walked slowly, quietly and barefooted, getting lost in the endless hallways and corners. Would she find that closet in which she left Mina? She prayed she would.

The floor was really soft below her feet, carpeted and smooth; the exact opposite of the Imperial Senate Building.

The blundering talk of the two women from the party came rushing back to Leia. _Is this really His house?_ She wondered at every turn.

It would be obvious for the Emperor to have many properties… Especially in the capital of the Empire. But would he really invite people over? Is he here? Is Vader? Would they surprise her? She would die if that happened.

She kept walking hopelessly and with no direction, suppressing many groans of exasperation. She tried a few doors but they looked significantly different than the ones she had seen before—none could be a closet. She tried opening them nonetheless, just in case. But that proved to be useless as they were mostly locked or had no doorknob and needed some code to open.

She tried the lift, still going by instinct and boredom, unsure of where she would go. The doors opened, she saw and endless hall, deserted of guards, which made it appealing, dark and gloomy, which made her not want to enter it. But at the end… there was a room and the door was ajar. Impossible. She thought, astonished. She walked on, hearing the noise from inside and careful of not making any herself.

The noise was mostly grunts, angry and loud. Tired and endless.

She peered through it, her heartbeat little by little increasing in speed. She saw the glowing, blinding shine of a lightsaber, like she had seen earlier. Except it wasn't red, it was the brightest shade of magenta and it was sported by a small frame, a girl who didn't look any taller or older than Leia herself.

The girl had a cloud of burning red hair, long and loose, it danced around as she moved. She was alone, fighting no one, yet full of determination. She jumped in the air, giving two spins, she landed gracefully on the floor, kneeling. She kept her lightsaber ignited, pointing to the side, she looked behind her, and shot a mysterious glare at the princess.

Leia didn't know what to do, she held the girl's emerald green glance for a few seconds, and then fled at full speed. She heard no response neither sound of steps. Inside the elevator, she pressed a bunch of buttons not knowing what they would do, and saw as the doors closed, the red-haired girl standing outside her door, her image dazzling Leia even after the doors closed.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry if the plot is moving too slowly… but we're still at chapter four only. We'll see!

This chapter was slightly inspired by an interview I saw of TLJ cast on a British show—Daisy Ridley and her _**Is that their house?**_ When talking about their visit to the royal family :)


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

_I made a few edits on the previous chapters. You probably noticed already but English is not my first language and I don't have a beta._

 _I consider myself very fluent in the language but I still make many mistakes, so don't hesitate to point them out! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Secrets**

Princess Leia felt her heart was no longer beneath her chest, it had actually dropped all the way to her stomach; yet she could still hear its loud and fast paced beating ringing in her ears, leaving her stunned. She somehow managed to return to the medical room, flurried and sweaty.

She paced around the spacious room, alone and wondering… What was that? Who was that? " _The Jedi are all but extinct"_ , her father had said. _"Traitors of the Empire."_ People always told her.

That weapon…She had now seen it on three different people. Sort of... That girl, whom might still just be a product of her fancy. Lord Vader, hardly someone she'd call people, who sported it in the most menacing and evil of ways. And the fine warrior, Anakin Skywalker, who in the end, as much as she tried to think otherwise, didn't use it as differently as the other two. In a way even worse, since she had actually seen Skywalker using that blue blade to destroy and kill; while the girl only practiced and Vader actually saved her… _But Skywalker was at war!_ Leia defended him subconsciously. _Battle droids weren't even alive; he was defending the Old Republic._ _Skywalker didn't do so such a great job at that since they lost…_ She felt treacherous at the thought and scolded herself.

"Your Highness," the medical droid said suddenly and made her jump and release a small cry of surprise. "Are you all right? You seem worse than when you left. Let me check on you again—"

"Back off," she breathed angrily; not angry at the droid but at the confusion that once again flooded and ruled her young mind. "Pardon me." She said, trying to be polite, watching the silver droid and thinking about deactivating it.

"You shouldn't have gone wandering through the establishments on your own." The medical droid said calmly. "You must've seen something very great to disturb you so."

"Great? More like strange…" Leia muttered to herself. "Wait," she then said. "You know this place well?"

"I am afraid not. I often hear strange tales from the people I treat, but I do not know anything beyond this medical room."

"Yeah I figured." Leia sighed.

"Were you interested in going to a different room?"

"A closet, actually."

"Humans are odd," the droid said then looked nervous. "Forgive me, Your Highness—"

"That's okay," Leia smiled. "I actually agree. I'll be right back."

"Leaving again, Princess?" he sounded so confused. "Are you mad?"

"Hard to argue with that. I have to go find someone crazier than me. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," he said as worriedly as his robotic voice could sound.

"You remind me of a friend back home," Leia said as she stood by the door.

"That's nice of you to say, Princess. I hope you come back in one piece."

After giving a small, nervous smile, Leia left in search for Mina again.

Again the somber blackness covered her eyes; she walked on, quite hopelessly, praying, not to find the closet in which she left Mina, but to not run into that fighting girl again.

The floor stopped feeling soft and carpeted, it was chillingly cold and metallic, like in the Imperial Senate. She worried thinking about what place she'd end up now. The sound of steps were too noticeable here, they sounded like clatter, loud, annoying and ungraceful. She stopped dead, terrified, no longer pretending the steps were hers only.

"Don't move," she heard behind her. Glancing slightly she saw the figure of a man pointing a blaster at her. "Your Highness? Princess Leia Organa?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said anxiously as she turned around and faced the imperial officer, repressing a grin at finding the serious man in his night clothes.

"Travis, wasn't it?"

"It's Tobix," he said, the same stern voice he had had in the ballroom. "Lieutenant Tobix Chasser."

"Can't I call you Tobix?" she tried a cute smile, trying to soften him which appeared impossible. She cleared her throat awkwardly at his silence. "You might call me Leia."

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised. "All right. What are you doing out here Prin—Leia?"

"I was just… well. Um, looking for the floor in which the ball was held."

"Why?"

"I forgot my purse." She lied.

"Why don't you send someone, then? You don't have to trouble yourself over such small things. If you want I can—I'll get it for you," he offered gallantly.

"Oh," she was surprised. "That's nice of you, Tobix. But I'll walk with you," and before he could argue, she took his arm.

She felt like dropping it and not touch him, remembering he wasn't properly dressed.

"I can go change, Your Highness—I mean, Leia." He said, slightly flustered.

She took a deep breath. "We don't really have time for that," she said though she wished not only for him to be wearing more proper clothes, but for more than a thin nightgown for herself.

The air around them was tense and somewhat uncomfortable, thankfully Tobix seemed to know his way around the place and found the floor Leia wanted rather quickly.

"You help me look," Leia said, letting go of his arm. "Go inside the ballroom and I'll look around here, okay?"

"All right."

She saw him be questioned by the guards and then enter the large hall, she rushed to find the closet and opened its door at once.

"Thank goodness," Leia whispered, watching Mina seated at a corner. "Psst," she called quietly. "Mina!"

The handmaiden turned around, allowing Leia to see her unfortunate state. On the floor, with her hands on her knees, Mina sat like a little girl who's been punished; her face was pale; her makeup messed up; eyes rimmed with tears and slightly red. She was trembling.

"Mina?" Leia asked, disturbed. "W—what happened to you?"

Mina shook her head. Leia noticed the two women she had sneaked in there drunk were gone. She wondered for a second whether they did something to Mina but dismissed the thought, believing it to be impossible. She helped Mina stand up. "What happened to you?" she asked again and the handmaiden crumbled in her arms.

"Oh please," Leia was scared and desperate. "Mina, come, please try to be calm!"

She walked her out of the closet, Mina moving as if she was just learning how to walk.

"Leia!" Officer Chasser called, angrily. "What are you doing?"

Leia barely turned to face him, her heart racing. "I…"

"You lied to me!" he cried. "You used me to get here!"

Leia could hardly focus enough to talk to him as Mina still trembled in her also shaky arms. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean—"

"What exactly are you up to?"

Leia sighed. "I just want to get my friend to my room. Look at here, she's so afraid!"

Tobix didn't move his glance from Leia. "This is the kind of thing I'm supposed to report."

"Oh please!"

"Pardon me, Princess." He turned around to leave her.

Leia let go of Mina for a moment, leaving her almost floating on the floor.

The princess grabbed Tobix and stopped him immediately. "Please," she pleaded. He turned around to see her and Leia could hardly believe it, his face actually softened. He nodded and helped Leia take Mina into the Princess's guest room.

When he stood outside her door, Mina tucked in and safe; Leia weary and sleepy, the softness still shone on his face, making him more attractive. "Thank you for helping me tonight," Leia said with a small smile, standing in front of the door, preventing him from peaking inside.

"It was wrong of me," he said, again serious. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yet you did. I appreciate it. You almost took that bitter taste I had for imperial officers after tonight," Leia smiled.

"So it's true?" Tobix asked, more serious than ever. "You were attacked by that… that traitor!"

"Yes," she nodded, angrily recalling the memory of a few hours ago. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," he said, and Leia saw him clench his fists, enraged. "Good night, Your Highness. I mean—"

"Good night," she laughed softly. "Lieutenant, I am in your debt." She reached over, made him lower his head, and kissed his cheek. She didn't see his reaction, she immediately closed the door. Resting against it, she heard him mutter something, slightly disappointed, she thought it sounded a lot like "Damn rebel scum!"

Her head couldn't take another thought, she pushed Mina a little to get some space, and fell immediately asleep on the bed.

* * *

Morning arrived faster than Leia wished, it seemed like only a few minutes had passed since she closed her eyes when already she was being hurried to get up.

"Come, Princess, Viceroy Organa is very keen on leaving!" Mina's bright voice beamed from above her.

Leia started jerking on the bed, scratching her head, remembering the events of the night before, every single one appearing impossible.

"Mina... what…"

"It's almost noon, you Sleeping Beauty. Can't let you sleep anymore," the handmaiden's voice was still the one Leia knew, nothing like the stranger from the night before.

"Mina. What happened to you?" Leia asked seriously.

Mina's smile faltered for a few seconds, but then immediately came back, wider, toothier than ever. Leia found it unnerving. "Oh hurry, we can talk later! We're actually leaving in just five minutes so get going, my dear!"

Leia saw no point in arguing with her or trying to get information out of her, so she just got up and wordlessly prepared to go as quickly as she could.

A couple of male servants handled her luggage, and they were escorted to the hangar by an imperial officer Leia didn't know.

The Princess saw the imperial shake Bail's hand and then turn to her. "You Highness," the Imperial said. "The Emperor regrets that he can't bid you farewell himself, but he departed very early in the morning. He, nevertheless has asked me to give you this, as an apology for… any inconvenience you experienced under his roof." The Imperial took a few steps closer, he took Leia's small hands on his wrinkly ones, and placed a locket there.

Leia stared from the locket and to the aged white face, counting the seconds to be free of his presence. "Thank you," she said as politely as she could.

At last, she, Bail, Mina and the servants, boarded the speeder and returned to Bail's apartment.

As soon as they got there Bail had to go, apologizing and leaving Leia with instructions to not leave the house under any pretense. She promised him she wouldn't, and after saying goodbye, she summoned Mina, who looked like she knew she was about to be interrogated.

"Let it go," Mina said unusually bothered. "I was just drunk and alone, of course I got frightened!"

"Mina you were absolutely petrified!" Leia argued. "And why can't you tell me what happened to those women?"

"I told you! They just… left."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care! I am tired of this. I never want to speak about last night again!"

"But why—"

"Ugh!" Mina groaned with all the exasperated annoyance of a teenager. She turned her back on the princess. "I swear you're getting unbearable!"

"Mina!" Leia cried, deeply wounded. "Why are you being like this?"

"Oh I can't stand you anymore!" Mina screamed. "I'm going out."

"You can't, Father said it's not safe—"

"Oh lay off me. I just want a drink."

"After wat happened last night how can you—"

"Well," she interrupted. "I just want _one_ drink. Besides, I'm sure there won't be someone to abandon me in a club. People in those places care nothing for status, blood or power. They just want to dance and drink and have a good time. They don't hand you over to imperials so they can… whatever. Can I borrow a dress?"

Leia nodded, tears of guilt falling down her face.

As Mina went through Leia's closet, the Princess felt a burning desire to again ask what happened to her while she was alone in the Emperor's place. She knew better than to try again.

When Mina was ready, she turned to see the Princess, all dislike she had shown almost erased. "It's fine if you want to come, actually…" Mina sighed.

Leia shook her head and Mina laughed bitterly. "Of course, daddy says don't and you obey! What was I thinking? Oh well, see you, Princess."

Leia was sad all afternoon, and she cried all night when Mina didn't come back.

* * *

The following days were some of the worst in Leia's short life. To begin with, Mina's attitude towards her never got back to what it was when they lived in Alderaan. Though the handmaiden never got close to insulting her, she went about her business apart from Leia, acting like a servant instead of a friend. Every morning she helped Leia with her clothes, her hair and makeup without saying much, very often she looked hangover, moody and slightly bitter.

Bail had too much work, even though both were at the Imperial Senate every day, they hardly saw or spoke to each other. Leia had her meals usually alone in her office, because when she went to the cafeteria, there always was at least one person who asked her about the Imperial Celebration, and she had been instructed not to talk about it—especially about how she was attacked.

The work she did also depressed her. They never assigned her anything of too much importance, which made her feel demeaned, though she was Alderaan's senator, she knew too well it was Bail who handled the true important affairs.

In her more childish desires she had hoped to maybe hear about Tobix, the last person she could remember had shown an interest in her, but he made no attempt to contact her and she'd never go as far as to seek him herself, so she thought him quite lost for good.

Life in Imperial Center was nothing like Leia had thought and dreamed. It was dull and lonely and she was soon homesick for Alderaan. She imagined, as she sat on her desk reading a report Mothma gave her to check, that she was home, on the garden, enjoying fresh air, Artoo and Threepio bickering by her sides, amusing her.

Her mind was so set on the image she thought she could see actually see them, they were in her room, Threepio was angry, yelling at the boy to leave… Whoa. Where did that come from? Leia saw the Naboo Mechanic, going over her personal belongings, staring from her balcony as Threepio told him to leave, saying that it wasn't appropriate and the Princess would rage at finding them inside, uninvited, and the Nabooian only smirked and said Leia would rage at anything anyway… Then Miss Sabé walked in and the Mechanic paled and then… she couldn't see them.

Frowning, Leia got up, wondering why her imagination would show her such a strange scene.

So deep in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear someone knocking at her door. Mon Mothma walked in either way. "Morning Princess, are you done?"

Leia looked up to see her. Done? That was an understatement…

"Your Highness… Leia!"

"Oh, what? I'm sorry, I…"

"Daydreaming is unacceptable while you're working," Mothma scolded. "I would expect better from you."

"I'm sorry," Leia said absentmindedly, struggling to see Alderaan in her head again.

"Perhaps people were right," Mothma muttered. "You are too young…"

"Mrs. Mothma," Leia said, her attention falling completely on the woman and her anger threatening to rise.

" _Senator_ Mothma," Mon corrected.

"What people do you talk about?"

"Oh forget I said that…"

"No, I don't think so. Is that why I'm not trusted? Why was I allowed into the Senate then? To fill another chair?" Leia said sarcastically, shocking even herself, she couldn't believe she had spoken to Mothma like that…

"Who says we don't trust you?" Mothma said, her mouth parted open in disbelief.

"Oh I know it! At first I was so grateful that you took me under your wing… Now I see it was to keep me in check! Making sure I don't get involved too much."

"Leia, you don't know what you're talking about. We're just waiting for the right time—"

"The right time for what?"

"My dear, you're too young. Inexperienced and volatile. Explosive and emotional! I warned Bail—"

"What exactly?"

Mothma sighed, Leia saw her glance at the door, clearly planning an escape that Leia would not permit. If she had gone so far, she ought to go all the way. Answers!

"Mrs. Mothma, I want to help. Please give me more responsibility! Stop making me feel like this is child's play. I can do this, why don't you trust me?"

"Leia, I know you're very capable, it is Bail who wishes—"

"What? My father? He's the one who brought me to the Senate in the first place!"

"He didn't expect for you to be in danger so soon. Oh and by one of us…"

"Uh? I don't understand!"

"Enough, Leia! We can't talk about this here!"

"About what? Why am I being keep in the dark?"

"For your own safety!"

"So I don't expect criminals disguised as imperials!" Leia shouted. "Yes, Madam, I saw and heard you talk to that guy that tried to kill me. What if I tell everyone? What would happen to you then?"

The sound of stormtroopers marching outside the office resonated after silence fell upon them. Leia hid her face in her hands, hardly believing she had just threatened Mon Mothma.

Mothma looked sadly at Leia then said, "Bail might not forgive me for this. Come on."

* * *

The Princess walked next to the Chandrila senator, who looked as calmly as if they were just going to lunch. They stopped by Bail's office for some moments, he looked tired and angry when they boosted in. "Oh, it's you," he sighed in relief.

"Bail, I'm taking Leia today."

"Where to?" Bail asked confused.

"I will introduce her to Vil's brother."

Leia saw her father do a double take, waiting some moments as if processing Mothma's words.

"Who?" Bail asked obliviously.

"No more play pretend, Bail. It's not good for Leia. She has to know now!"

"She's my daughter! You don't get to decide that!"

"Bail, after what happened she could gather all the wrong ideas!" she lowered her voice. "Do you want her to side with the Empire?"

Leia watched them argue in silence, for the first time in her life not knowing what to say.

Bail and Mothma deliberated for a long time, at last, Bail took Leia's hand and on the three of them went.

Leia had expected a short trip on the Organa's speeder; maybe a nice journey through the city would calm their nerves… She was nothing short of astonished as they entered a large ship, sat inside, apart and quietly, as they made the jump into hyperspace.

A part of her was relieved to leave Imperial Center, but her state of mind was in such confusion she couldn't relish on it. She glanced at her father every so often for information but Bail was too deep in thought to notice, maybe he was pretending but it was the same result nonetheless.

She wasn't sure of how long they traveled nor how far. Bail at last looked at her, though he avoided her eyes, and offered her his arm to descend the ship. Leia was sure her father and Mothma had gone crazy because there was no way this was the right destination.

They seemed to have landed in the middle of nowhere.

Leia looked at the ground below her feet, crusty and white; at the surroundings, desolate and tall-mountain-infested. The air felt strange, their steps hollow.

"Where are we?" she asked cautiously.

Bail shook his head. "I'll tell you in a minute."

They got on a speeder and silently cruised.

They entered a tall building, so white it almost mixed with the rest of the mountains; Leia couldn't believe the amount of people that were inside. Almost doubling the ones in the Imperial Senate. She couldn't help but to be reminded of it, as everyone here seemed to be deeply focused on some work. Except that there were all kind of people here, ages varied, male and female, alien and human alike.

The place was highly guarded; many of the weapons they carried were large and intimidating. Far ahead Leia could see that in the hangar there were many ships of different sizes.

"This is Crait," Bail said sternly, taking Leia out of her reverie.

As she walked on in between Bail and Mothma, everyone looked at the two adults with supreme reverence—they didn't bow, but in their faces Leia could see utmost respect.

Reaching the second floor, they stopped. "Go into that room, Leia," Bail indicated, almost reluctantly. Mothma walked her there; opening the door, Leia saw a man standing, his back on them.

"Lieutenant, please meet Princess Organa." Mothma said and left them alone.

The young man didn't turn around immediately, he waited some moments, till at last, he faced Leia.

The Princess recognized the tall form, the mess of black curls and pale skin. His uniform was completely different, he didn't look like an imperial at all, which is good since he wasn't… But what the hell!

"You…" Leia gasped, thinking she was imagining him. The last time she'd seen him he was being carried away by stormtroopers, mutilated. "You!"

She screamed, all of her instincts of survival were awakened.

"Miss…" he tried to speak but she wouldn't give him the chance to attack again. Never again would she allow his hands to reach her body. She ran full speed to the door and out.

"Father!" she screamed but Bail was nowhere to be seen. "Madam! Someone please—ah!"

She smacked against a tall form. A man. Uniformed similarly to the young man she had left behind. She knew him.

"Sir?" Leia questioned even as she shed tears. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question," he said, looking confusedly at Leia. "I was so sure it was your voice Lelila, I just couldn't believe it…"

Leia took a few deep breaths to steady herself, looking at Carlist Rieekan made her feel secure again… but only for some moments till her mind formed strange questions.

"Sir, what's going on?" Leia asked, leaning on his arm.

"I'd like to know that, Lelila."

"Oh sir," Leia was slightly flustered. "No one calls me that way anymore… I mean I am grown now."

"You still are a little girl in my eyes," he said with kind affection and Leia smiled. "Is Bail here?"

"Yes. He brought me."

"Indeed? I received the notice that he and Mothma were coming. I never would've guessed you were coming, too! Where're they anyway?"

"I don't know," Leia muttered angrily. "I haven't seen them since they abandoned me to die."

"Uh? What are you talking about, Child?"

Leia pouted, sad and angry remembering the situation in which her father and Mothma left her. She was about to explain everything to Rieekan when he came back… her attacker.

She refuged behind Rieekan. "Please, sir. He's trying to kill me!"

"Jin?" Rieekan questioned.

The man stood before them. "General, forgive the intrusion. But senators Organa and Mothma are asking me about the princess."

 _This is madness_. Leia thought, more in the dark than ever. "Sir, he attacked me!" she whispered at Rieekan's ear.

"It was my brother Vil, actually." The man Rieekan called Jin, the one who looked exactly like the attacker, said with profound sadness and regret.

Leia glanced at the hand that Vader had mutilated, knowing now this couldn't be the same man that attacked her in the Imperial celebration. _Brother?_

"Ah yes," Rieekan said sadly. "I heard about your brother's outburst. Too bad about it. He was a fine rebel—or could've been."

Ugh! Leia was sure she would snap at any moment now. Why didn't anyone explain anything to her, ever?!

"Sir," she turned exasperated to Rieekan, the man from Alderaan walking passively but stopping at her word. "Rebel?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Rebellious Princess

_***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Rebellious Princess**

Princess Leia sat on a large chair, a small crowd of people around her, in complete silence, and trying hard to get her mind to process everything she had just learned.

Her eyes mostly just stared at her lap, but every now and then she would sneak a glance dedicated to the young man that had previously scared her so much.

Maybe the biggest cause of her fear laid on the shock. Indeed, the last thing she had expected was to see the face of the fake-imperial that had attacked her during the imperial celebration. She saw those black eyes and her brain immediately made the erroneous connection.

She hadn't for a second considered the truth: Twins.

Jin and Vil Trei were twin brothers from Chandrila, born to a poor family, they lived completely oppressed by the Galactic Empire till they joined the Rebellion. Both were so loyal and promising, Mon Mothma selected Vil to go undercover as an imperial for the latest party of the Empire. What they hadn't foreseen was that Vil would snap like that after being in the company of so many imperials and aristocrats, taking it all out on the clueless and innocent Princess of Alderaan. "He'd never actually hurt you, Your Majesty," Jin defended his brother. "I'm sure his intention was never to kill you! But try to understand, please; try seeing things from his point of view. Having lived in poverty all his life, and now working to bring down the Empire… It must've been really hard for him to see it celebrated in such a lavish and shameless way. I do not condone what he did, of course. But my brother has already paid for what he did to you." Leia stared wide-eyed as the sad rebel stopped a moment to check his voice. "With his life."

Bail was in the room, yet he couldn't look at Leia for the moment; he turned his back on her as various people explained to Leia what happened to those unfortunates captured by the Empire.

The Princess listened without saying a word, many times bringing a hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp of horror.

Though she had been raised as a royal, she was of course never a supporter of the Galactic Empire. But Bail had been so subtle with his _dislike_ for the Empire; it was immensely different to hear the crude truth.

Her father had helped found what became the Rebel Alliance! He was one of the main leaders, and determinate to fight till the end—and he didn't expect Leia to be as involved as he was.

She could, absolutely, remain apart from it.

Enough time had passed. She had listened to everyone. She had collected her thoughts.

She stood up and held her head high, realizing she finally had something to say.

Everyone turned to see her. She knew well that no one would blame or reproach her if she decided she wanted out; especially since her first her first encounter with a rebel had consisted on getting attacked.

And that very fact fueled her words: "I want to help." She said with a genuine smile; bravery reflecting on her sweet brown eyes. "I want to be a part of the Alliance!"

A series of cheers and applause followed. She searched for her father's face and found he was smiling at her. He was afraid watching her take this important step, Leia knew, but he trusted her, and Leia appreciated that more than anything.

The rest of the day was spent on Leia getting to know the rebel base. Everyone's positions. The hierarchy. The history. What they had accomplished. What they had failed to do. The very root of their cause.

It was so noble, so important to the galaxy; just knowing she was in a position to help made her feel it was her responsibility and obligation to do.

The hours of the day were indeed not enough for her, and she frowned at her father when he told her it was time to go.

"Go say goodbye to Mon, my dear." Bail said, he looked tired.

"Isn't she coming back with us?" Leia asked as they walked along the large hangar, almost reaching their ship.

"She will travel to the Capital on another ship. We're stopping on Alderaan first."

Leia smiled a large smile. "Really?" she said happily, she looked brighter than she had in days.

Bail nodded. Entering the ship, they found Carlist Rieekan waiting for them. "Hello Lelila—err forgive me! Miss Leia," he teased and smiled. "I hope you don't mind giving me a ride back home?"

Leia was so happy she could almost jump at every step like a child.

* * *

Oh the joy of being home again!

How wonderful for the three Alderaanians to breath in that sweet, fresh air again.

They walked the garden on the way to the palace, the three conversing freely about how much they missed and had longed to return to their home-planet. The princess in particular was very cheerful, as it had been the first time she had parted with it, she had missed it the most.

Everything seemed as Leia had left it. The guards bowed to them when they passed; the staff greeted them with warm smiles. Altogether there was one place Leia most longed to see: her bedroom.

She climbed the stairway and finally reached it. It was much cleaner and somehow bigger than she remembered. She saw her large bed and with a childish jump threw herself there. She had expected to be tired but she wasn't. She was full of energy.

The familiar beeping of her favorite droid busting into her room only lifted her spirits; then the nagging voice of the other made her smile and laugh.

"But how inappropriate!" C-3PO exclaimed. "You can't just enter the Princess's room without permission!"

"Oh Threepio," Leia smiled. "How I have missed you! Come in and shut up. You guys are always welcomed!"

She kissed C-3PO's golden cheek, as well as R2-D2's blue head.

"Oh everything is like old times! How wonderful!"

The three old friends sat for a while conversing, Leia filling them in with everything that had happened since she left.

At dinner she enjoyed her father and Rieekan's company. Leia was comfortable with life again and she wished they could stay as long as possible before returning to Imperial Center.

* * *

On the third day of her stay, she was on her way to get breakfast when she heard: Artoo's shrill beeps which she was sure were of anger.

She followed the noise, sure that she was about to witness yet another quarrel between her droids.

"Really guys," she said, "it's too early for this…" her voice faded out, almost comically as she scanned the room. R2-D2 wasn't with his counterpart, but with the Nabooian mechanic that had repaired him before.

Leia expected him to have at least the decency of looking afraid or repentant at being caught, but he merely looked startled for a moment, to then smile at her.

"Good morning, Princess," he calmly said.

She blinked many times. "Darred Jemabie?"

"It's nice of you to remember my name, Your Highness," he looked genuinely surprised and again gave her a large smile which was rather pleasant.

Leia blushed slightly. "Well, I hardly forget people who vex me so much," she said with pretended carelessness. "What are you doing here, boy? What, do you live in my house now?"

He laughed. "No, not exactly. I just come every now and then to check on my little blue friend." He tried petting Artoo but the astromech moved away.

"Yes," Leia said sarcastically. "I can see you're good friends. What were you doing to him?" she asked, now seriously and suspiciously. "Why was he so upset?"

"Sweet Princess," Darred said. "I myself love droids but you put too much emotion into them. They cannot be upset."

Leia scowled at him while Artoo complained again. "You better be honest," Leia continued, her eyes full of fire, "before I kick you out for such declaration. Tell me: what were you doing to him?"

The Mechanic lost his smile, he looked at the floor for a few seconds and then gazed at Leia again. "All right," he sighed. "I was trying to… find something about Anakin Skywalker."

Leia jumped at the name. That was forbidden land.

"W-why?" Leia asked.

"Oh come on. You wanted to know about him, too!"

Leia shook her head, trying to convince him _and_ herself otherwise. "P-perhaps," she cautiously said. "But I've forgotten about him." _Father told me to do that and I will not go against his better judgment!_

"Really?" Darred narrowed his eyes. "So, you don't want to know what I found out?"

Leia felt a prickling inside her brain, the back and forth answers struggling and wrestling in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, she responded negatively.

"Oh well, that's your call," Darred said and made move to leave.

"Wait!" Leia cried. "You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

She looked red in anger. She so wanted to let him, let _it_ go. She had promised Bail she'd leave the dead at rest… but curiosity was too strong. For the first time in her life, Leia would not obey, she would go against her father's wishes; and the reward was so satisfying, she didn't have time to think about any repercussions. I mean, where was the harm, really?

"What else did you find in Artoo after I left?"

Artoo bleeped, shocked. "Hush," Leia said and turned eagerly to see Darred.

"Oh from this guy nothing at all." Darred said, slightly annoyed. "It was the weirdest thing… I mean you know how it is about— _Jedi_ ," he said the word as a whisper, as if afraid of saying it or of being heard. "There's absolutely no information anywhere about them. And the snippets you might find are incredibly demoniac. But either way, I tried searching about this particular one, and here in Alderaan, there was nothing. But," he stopped, as if too excited by his own words. "I recently went home to Naboo to see my parents and just randomly thought of trying my luck again."

"And?" Leia urged him to speak, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well, what do you know? He's not mentioned in any history books—they rarely relate much, anyway— but to the common people… in whispers, being very careful, I discovered _he_ once saved the planet!"

Leia's eyeballs almost jumped from how wide she opened them.

"It was so incredible I hardly believed it at first. There's no official record on it, but he was rumored to not be even ten years old when it happened!"

"But how?"

"Oh I am not sure. He must've been a natural warrior or something like that."

"A little boy can't be a warrior. He must've been really strong in the Force."

Darred chuckled in disbelief. "Oh come on, Princess. You don't believe in it, do you?"

"Of course I do! My parents always taught me, though with the caution of being discreet, to always have hope. Always believe in the power of the Force!"

"Oh having faith is one thing. But to believe it gave people power?"

"Well, it would explain how a little boy saved an entire planet from destruction. Now wouldn't it? From what exactly did he save it?"

"I am not sure. I wasn't brave enough to research past that."

"Oh Darred, what a wuss! If that would've been me—"

"What, I thought you had forgotten about our very interesting hero?"

She rolled her eyes. "Next time you go to Naboo try to find more, please."

"I don't know… I was warned against it by my parents."

"Oh but that's because they probably thought you were going to get into troubles for investigating that outlawed ancient religion. You actually have the perfect excuse! If caught, you can just say you were feeling patriotic and wanted to learn about someone who once saved your planet."

"A fine excuse. I am sure the Empire would love it."

"Oh cut it out, it would be totally worth it!"

"Hmp! You must not know what the Empire does to traitors."

Leia was quiet for a moment, remembering what she had learned in the rebel base. She shuddered for Vil and prayed his death had been quick and painless—though she knew it was very unlikely.

"Hey Princess," Darred tried to gain her attention again. "Are you still on this planet?"

"Uh? Sorry I was just thinking… never mind. Well, if I ever go to Naboo I'll be sure of asking the right questions about Anakin Skywalker, since you, are too scared to do so! Just don't ask me to tell you."

"That's rather unfair. I already shared so much with you, Princess."

She smiled at him. "You can call me Leia. And yes, I appreciate you telling me these things. So Anakin Skywalker… Hero of Naboo…"

"Oh, there's something else I forgot to tell you!" Darred suddenly said.

R2-D2 started pacing around them, making noise, trying to get the princess away from the Nabooian; she grabbed Darred's collar and pushed him aside so they could converse more coherently. She was dying to know more.

"What? What is it?" She eagerly asked.

Just at that moment the door opened and Bail and Rieekan walked in.

They stared at the two teenagers, Leia's hands still holding on to his shirt, their faces close, almost brushing. It took a few moments but Leia recollected herself, she let go of Darred and put a distance between them. He did nothing but clear his throat, awkwardly.

"Um, Leia," Bail said. "What's going on?" His voice was calm but his eyes were serious.

Leia was nervous. Her first feeling was that of guilt, just thinking of how she spent the last few minutes discussing a topic and a man she has promised her father she'll never touch again.

"N-nothing," she muttered, and she couldn't possibly look more like a criminal who's been caught.

"Who is that?" Rieekan inquired, and he did a worse job than Bail at disguising his displeasure.

"Oh this is Darred Jemabie," Leia explained, happy to erase suspicion as to the subject they were discussing. She prayed R2-D2 wouldn't give them away. "He's Artoo's mechanic. He often comes to check on him."

The two Alderaanian men stared at Darred Jemabie suspiciously, they obviously expected for him to say something, which in the end, he did:

"He's a tough one, this astromech," he said. "Very good model and rarely malfunctions, but as of lately Leia has trouble making him obey her."

"I don't think my daughter considers droids as servants. I can't see why she would want to make them obey her," Bail Organa said, dryly.

"And it's _Princess Leia_ to you, boy," Rieekan corrected and Darred colored crimson.

"Oh I told him he could call me Leia," the Princess explained, naturally.

Rieekan and Bail saw each other for a moment, then again at the young couple.

"Well, I ought to be gone," Darred said rather clumsily. Bail and Rieekan nodded. "Your Majesties," he said with a slight bow and left them.

"Leia…" Bail said, taking a deep breath, staring at her, astonished. " _What. Was. That?"_

"Um," Leia muttered, rapidly. "Nothing! Have you guys eaten yet? I am starving! Haven't had anything all day. So… I'll see you later!" with that, she ran, practically fleeing from the room. Thankful that she wouldn't have to endure any more questions, assured that Bail would somehow make her confess about how she had been again inquiring about Anakin Skywalker. How wrong was she about what had gone through her father's head just now…

Leia was indeed very hungry, but as it happens when one is very excited about something, she could easily ignore it, and instead of running to get breakfast, she had gone after Darred.

Bail stayed where he was by the door, thinking carefully about what he had just witnessed. He was about to ask his friend for some… advice, at least; when he saw him staring quite intensely by the window. "What are you looking at, Rieekan?" Bail asked, gravely.

Rieekan looked shaken, startled, definitely he hadn't want for Bail to notice what he was doing. "Um," he muttered awkwardly. "Nothing, man. Let's go back to your office to discuss…"

Bail paid him no attention, he walked three large steps to join him by the window. Looking out, he saw: the Nabooian mechanic was walking, almost reaching the gates to leave, and a few steps behind, Leia was running swiftly. The Princess clashed against him when they met, and then they saw them exchange a few words; they seemed deep in conversation, and just then, Bail decided he didn't want to see anymore. He turned his back and left the room in a hurry.

Though Leia had been incredibly nervous and awfully guilty when her father interrupted the conversation about Anakin Skywalker, the forbidden topic, she couldn't help—bad as it made her feel— that she didn't regret anything as much as the fact that she didn't have the chance of learning a new piece of information. And having rebelled and gone against Bail's orders once, she felt less apprehended about doing it a second time. Isn't that always the case with teenagers? To break one rule always leads them to break more and more.

And maybe she didn't realize it and if she did she wouldn't have admitted it, but there was a wonderful sense of thrill in doing so. What girl of almost fifteen could help but to love a sense of danger?

She cornered Darred by the gates and asked him what he was about to say before being interrupted.


	7. Chapter 7: Tales Of The Old Republic

_Thank you so much for reading! For the reviews, favorites and follows! Please keep them coming, they're so inspiring!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _***I don't own Star Wars***_

* * *

 _ **SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tales Of The Old Republic**

Bail Organa sat and got up, again and again from his mighty chair. He passed his hand over his face with a gest of despair. He, one of the most eloquent and prolific politicians of his time, spoke incoherently of about a dozen things at once.

Carlist Rieekan sat in front of him, he now with a calmer countenance, trying hard to hold back his laughter; for though he had been horrified before, he was beginning to see things in a more amusing tone.

"Is it really so bad, Bail—"

"Yes!" Bail interrupted. "It absolutely is! I mean, I have thought about it all this time and I've come to the conclusion—"

"All this time?" Now Rieekan interrupted. "Yes, all this long twenty minutes…"

"She's too young! That's what I've concluded," Bail said in a decisive manner. "That guy is practically a man!"

"Bail, he's a kid. And he seemed nice. And let us be aware we're really jumping to conclusions here. Maybe there was nothing going on."

Bail shook his head. He grabbed a comlink from his desk and just passed it from hand to hand to give himself something to do apart from panicking.

"And really," Rieekan cautiously said, "would it be so terrible—"

"Yes!"

"For Leia to fall in love?" He finished his question and Bail snorted almost derisively.

"In love?" Alderaan's viceroy chuckled dryly. "She's just a little girl!"

"She's fourteen. Tell me, were you so oblivious of the opposite sex at that age?"

"Oh I don't want to hear!"

Rieekan was about to comment something about Bail acting like an immature fool, when the door to the office was opened and the Princess herself walked in.

She looked lovely, radiant. For the first time in his life, Bail was displeased at seeing her so happy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Leia said, her voice gentle.

Bail sunk into his chair. Rieekan cleared his throat and said, "Not at all. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he smiled slyly.

"Uh? Um, yes very much! Hey father," she said casually, walking in circles around Bail. "Have you ever gone to Naboo?"

" _Oh Force_ ," Bail sighed to himself. "Yes, back in the day I ended up there sometimes. I haven't been in a long time, though. _Why_ do you ask?"

He wasn't blinking anymore; Rieekan put his hand over his forehead in disappointment, but the action went unnoticed by Leia.

"Oh no particular reason," she said. "I just thought it'd be a good place to visit… Maybe before returning to Imperial Center?" she said this also very casually, purposely trying to undermine its importance. Bail could see right through it, though he couldn't see the actual root of it.

"No," Bail said, struggling to not sound stern. "Maybe in the future my dear… but you're definitely too young now."

"Uh?" The Princess seemed confused.

"The answer is no, Leia," Bail said somewhat coolly if not calm.

Leia nodded obediently and dismissed the subject altogether, but Bail knew her too well. Both he and Rieekan saw as her lips pursed together in a gest of annoyance. She had that irk look around her eyes that betrayed her anger at not getting her way. This just made her look more like a child, and Bail was confident he was making the right decision. His mind now more put together, and the trauma of having discovered her daughter with a boy behind, Bail thought of a much more rational and important reason to stay away from Naboo.

"Leia, remember, too: Naboo is the Emperor's home-planet."

"Oh yeah…" Leia said, looking like she hadn't considered that, and Bail repressed a triumphant smile. "But still," having the subject open again, Leia would of course give it another try, "isn't absolutely beautiful?"

"Nothing compared to Alderaan," Rieekan said proudly.

"Well of course! But still, it might be good for me—for us. A change of air. Oh I so long to meet the galaxy! And I should, given the recent changes I've made. Why not start there?"

"If you thought joining the Rebel Alliance meant free holidays around the galaxy, you were mistaken Lelila," Rieekan said.

"Oh that's not what I meant at all! It's just…" she looked frustrated, and in the end, she just said, rather crossly, "forget it."

"You, too, Leia," Bail sternly said.

She pouted sulkily—simply couldn't help it, and walked out the office.

"Ugh!" she grunted disappointed and angry at her father. She also highly resented Rieekan's comment about her wanting to go on holiday. Of course she wanted to help! But that doesn't meant she can't have any… amusement of her own…

She walked to her room and grabbed her comlink, soon enough she saw Darred's face. "No luck," she said. "I should've known… hey, when are you leaving to Naboo?"

"Two more days, Leia."

"Oh if I could only go, too—"

There was a knock on her door. "Oh for the love of _every_ star," she cried, clenching her teeth exasperated. "Can't they ever leave me alone?"

She heard Darred's laugh. "Hey, I'll try to be brave on this trip and do what you wanted," he said, "though I won't promise you anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to, coward."

Now they both laughed. The knocking didn't cease. "I got to go," she said. "Keep me informed of what you do."

The door opened, it was one of her handmaidens, Sabé.

"Morning, Miss," Leia greeted.

"You mean almost noon, Princess. Why didn't you go have breakfast?"

"Oh," she had completely forgotten, on hearing mentioned it she suddenly longed for it. "Could you send me some food, please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Ask for two courses," Leia said, her voice nicer than ever. "I want you to join me."

Sabé blinked, surprised.

"If you want, of course." Leia smiled.

"I already ate, Princess."

"But you can still do me company?"

Sabé grinned, almost smiled. She appeared very confused, but not necessarily displeased.

Time afterwards, she came back, and two waiters set breakfast for both on the balcony on the Princess's request.

Leia and Sabé sat comfortably, the day growing brighter by the minute; just looking down, they could admire the large, seemingly endless blue lake, and ahead, the elegant white-snow covered mountains. The wind was cool and soft on their faces. Eating in silence it would've been a very pleasant moment, except Leia had inner intentions when she invited Sabé to join her.

"You know Miss," Leia said, after sipping her tea, "it's really nice being home again."

"Yes," Sabé nodded, also enjoying her hot cup. "I'm sure."

"It's really hard living in another planet… I wonder how you manage?" she artfully said. "Don't you miss your home-world?"

Sabé waited a moment, dedicated to her cup of tea. "Yes. I suppose I do. I miss Naboo… but I can't ever go back."

"And why not?" Leia pressed.

"It wouldn't be the planet I knew. The place I long for is gone. I would arrive to a foreign land… the highest point of the Empire."

"Oh," Leia sighed genuinely, almost forgetting why she had brought this subject in the first place. "I hadn't thought about it. Being the planet of the Emperor… it must be really changed than during the time you lived there."

"Indeed. I hardly know how the Nabooians can stand to live there."

"How was it like in the Old Republic?" Leia asked, her face lighted with curiosity.

Sabé grinned. "Very different."

This was an answer that didn't satisfy Leia. "But how?"

"It was a different galaxy altogether."

Leia looked away, trying to hide her exasperation. "Okay," clearing her throat she said, "and what did you do then?"

"Same I do now—sort of."

"You were a handmaiden?"

"Yes."

Leia repressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Be patient_ , she told herself. She _was_ getting information—even if Sabé was so cautious and short with her answers.

"What do you mean sort of? How was it different? Whom did you serve?"

A strange twinkle showed in Sabé's dark eyes; her entire face lighted as she just stared at the water and the horizon ahead. Her brows arched in a gest the Princess didn't understand or yet knew herself, but she wondered whether that was melancholia.

"I served Queen Amidala," Sabé said, her voice, usually detached now full of emotion. "The experience was lightyears away of what I do now with you, Your Majesty. It was prior to the war, yet I had to be trained in combat so I could be as skilled as she was. I had to be as ready as she always was for every danger that befell her. Can I believe it now," Sabé seemed unaware of Leia's presence now, she was speaking to herself, "that she was not a year older than the Princess I serve now? She was cunning, strong, and kind! The greatest leather you could dream of. But she was sensitive, too. Full of heart yet determinate always for the greater good. The galaxy did not deserve her! They abused her till they wrecked her." Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper.

"What happened to her?" Leia asked, her face shining now with astonishment. Her voice carried the same grand eager curiosity it held anytime she was about to learn something about Anakin Skywalker.

Sabé blinked strongly and then stared at the princess, finally remembering she was there. "She's gone," she simply said and looked down.

There were a few moments of silence. Leia's head twirling unsure of how to bring back any kind of conversation.

The waiters came back and cleared the table; Leia and Sabé didn't look at each other.

"Well, Princess," Sabé said at last. "Thanks for the meal. I'll go now."

Leia wanted to hold her back, but she didn't know how. She didn't even know what questions she could ask or what information she most wanted to learn. When the Nabooian handmaiden was gone, Leia ran and picked up her comlink.

"How'd it go?" Darred's voice sounded in her ear.

"I don't even know…" Leia muttered.

"Did you find something new about Skywalker?"

"Ah, no."

"Great," Darred's voice carried great sarcasm. "You have a person who lived in Naboo in times of the Old Republic, and she's your servant… and you can't gather the courage to ask?"

"First of all," Leia angrily said, "she's my handmaiden—not just a servant! And, well… she started talking about her life in Naboo and the Queen she used to serve and she got all emotional… I couldn't ask about Skywalker at all!"

"Okay, then come to Naboo with me and research the man properly." Darred said, matter-of-factly.

Leia paced around her spacious bedroom. "I can't. My father won't allow me."

"Well, don't tell him about it." Darred suggested.

Leia was left stunned for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came.

Then Darred started laughing loudly. "Relax. I was only joking!"

Leia shook her head and sighed, relieved. "Oh shut up. What am I going to do?"

"Okay, Leia. When I land in Naboo I will—"

Leia turned her comlink off. She heard the door being opened. Hiding the small device behind her back, she turned to see her father walk in.

"Leia?" he questioned. "Who were you talking to?"

"I?" Leia acted oblivious. "Oh no one."

"I heard laughter," Bail said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Um… I was just talking to Mina. Hey, have you seen Miss Sabé? I have something to ask her. I'm gonna go search for her. Goodbye!"

"Leia, I need to talk to you—"

The Princess had gone.

Bail looked around the room, sadly reminiscing of when he and his wife put Leia to bed as a small child. Rubbing his eyes, and trying to convince himself that his daughter's suspicious behavior was just a product of his imagination. Yet very much aware of the fact that the laughter he had heard was masculine.

* * *

Leia ran as fast as she could and she only dared stop when she was sure her father was very far behind.

She hated having to lie with him but she didn't want to hear his disappointment at finding her investigating something he didn't approve of.

Her steps being calm and slow now, she decided she did want to pursue a conversation with Sabé, though she needed to be more careful handling such a delicate subject such as the world as it once was—the galaxy the Empire destroyed.

Calling Sabé to join her in the garden—where Leia hoped to hide amidst the many tall trees and flowers— they both paced at first in silence.

"What do you wish to know?" Sabé asked, her voice completely recovered and showing no trace of her previous emotion.

"I hope you don't mind," Leia said, praying she wasn't being too insensitive. "I want to know about the Old Republic, and how your home-planet was back then."

"Very well," Sabé nodded and begun relating her childhood and the decisions that finally landed her a position as a handmaiden. When she spoke of her queen, she seemed prepared, though now she refrained from praising her too much. Sabé described Naboo's landscapes and history. At some point she reached the birth of the Empire and ceased speaking.

Leia gathered quite a lot of interesting information. Particularly, how Sabé was used as a decoy for the then Queen of Naboo. This spoke volumes of loyalty and bravery, and it heightened Sabé in Leia's eyes.

"What wonderful history, what a wonderful planet!" Leia exclaimed. "Some very particular and curious events. What would you say was the strangest you ever witnessed?" _A child Anakin Skywalker saving the world, perhaps? Come on, Miss Sabé!_

"The Gungan Alliance, most definitely."

Leia had heard of it, and it was extraordinary; certainly something that couldn't happen within the Galactic Empire, not with such racism and human superiority as the norm.

Sabé related the event without much care, mentioning the names of the Queen, a few other handmaidens, a particular Gungan, and a few Jedi (Leia was marveled Sabé didn't seem afraid of speaking of them).

"Of course your little droid was fantastic during it," Sabé blurted out.

Leia raised her head and opened her eyes wide. "What? You mean Artoo?"

"Queen Amidala herself acknowledged his importance in the whole affair! He aided even the young chosen—"she stopped talking, staring into the Princess's wide-eyed gaze and then looked down. "He's a fine unit, you know." She said now slightly casually. "His Excellency himself would say so."

"So he belonged to the Queen?"

"To Naboo."

Leia somehow had always thought R2-D2 and C-3PO had always come together. It seemed strange to think of her droid belonging somewhere apart from her home and family.

"What were you going to say before? He aided even who?"

Sabé looked away, staring into the past. "The young boy who saved Naboo."

Leia's heart started racing, finally she was going where she wanted to with Sabé.

"What was his name?" she inquired vehemently. "Tell me!"

"Anakin Skywalker," Sabé breathed the words as if they were forbidden. They were. And she looked suddenly panic-stricken. "Oh another hero the republic didn't care to protect! Just like my poor queen—"

"Sabé, Anakin Skywalker was a little boy, who grew up to be a Jedi; he's the one who saved your home-planet… This is all true?"

Sabé stared at Leia, very much surprised. "How do you know all that? Did your father tell you about him?"

"No. and I'd appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone," Leia said amidst her excitement. "So," she said, resuming the subject, "Artoo helped Anakin Skywalker?"

Sabé nodded, the subject of a Jedi being no struggle to her as that of her fallen Queen. "I am not sure, but I guess Queen Amidala awarded Skywalker with the droid. Skywalker used no other during the Clone Wars. He seemed quite attached to it—as much as a Jedi could be— I believe he owned it till the very end of the war."

"And how did he came to belong to my father?"

"I don't know, Princess."

"Artoo…" Leia muttered dreamily. "He belonged to Anakin Skywalker…What can you tell me of him?" Leia asked, her eyes pleading.

"Your Majesty," Sabé said, severely. "I am not sure we can discuss these things. You know the law against the Jedi. You know the punishment—"

"Yes—yes! I know! But no one here can hear us. Oh where's the harm, Miss? I want to know!"

"But why?"

"Because—well, I just want to know!"

"That makes no sense."

"Miss Sabé, tell me all you know about Anakin Skywalker!" Leia said loudly, her tone commanding.

"I already said most of what I know, Princess. He was always, even before the Jedi became extinct, a bit of a mystery. Clouds of uncertainty always surrounded him. I never got to meet him very well. I know my Queen thought highly of him, so I am sure he was of the finest character."

"But what happened to him!" Leia cried in despair, almost to herself.

 _Whatever happened to him… And why can't I live not knowing?_

How strange for her that learning a little bit more didn't help ease her curiosity. It only enticed it even more.

She had a few pieces to the puzzle, she just needed to put them together until they made sense… but she didn't know how.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I hope that wasn't too boring. I'm just trying to set up Leia's obsession. Since we already know all the secrets it's impossible to create an aura of actual mystery here… but she's so in the dark these chapters are necessary. More things will happen in this story apart from Leia slowly discovering the past, I promise! Btw she will learn about Queen Amidala and Padmé as two different people at first—just saying so there's no confusion :)


	8. Chapter 8: Pieces Of The Puzzle

**Chapter 8: Pieces Of The Puzzle**

She was already late, and very aware of the fact, yet the Princess did nothing to make her actions any quicker. Lying on the floor of her bedroom in Alderaan, Leia wrote down everything she knew about Anakin Skywalker, ink and paper.

"Princess," she heard behind her door, "Viceroy Organa is wondering if you're ready."

"I'm coming," Leia said carelessly, without getting up.

She was writing:

 _Sported blue lightsaber…_

 _Used R2-D2…_

 _Historically saved Naboo prior to the Clone Wars; aged 9-12 (probably). Yet that doesn't appear on any history books approved by the Empire. Veracity is not questionable, as witnesses claim and confirm— Trustworthy source (Miss Sabé)._

 _Died sometime around the Birth of the Empire_ (as I was being born, chilling, oh Force). _Aged 24-27 (probably)._

"Leia! Hurry up!" a handmaiden cried.

"Just a moment!" she cried angrily, furious at being distracted.

 _Served Queen Amidala. R2-D2 belonged to the planet Naboo—the Queen recognized the droid's value. Years later Skywalker used R2-D2 during the war. Connection: R2-D2._

"Damn droid, why won't he speak?" she wondered out loud.

"Leia, what the hell are you doing?"

She never heard the door being opened. She was therefor quite shocked watching the tall, dark form of her father.

"What are you doing?" he repeated his question, his voice more bothered than before.

"I… just," Leia stammered and begin gathering every piece of paper and evidence she couldn't allow her father to see.

"Leia! Why do you hide those papers from me?!" Bail demanded and tried to snatch a few from Leia. She fought him all the way till she could hide them behind her back.

"They're mine!" she cried. "And they're private."

"But why can't I look at them?" Bail asked, bewildered.

"Because they're… they're…" Leia couldn't think of anything to say.

She saw herself cornered and considered to just say the whole truth, but then a noise interrupted and broke the uncomfortable, painful silence. Her comlink.

"Who's trying to reach you?" Bail questioned, seriously.

Leia breathed out in relief, happy to change the subject. "I don't know," she said. "Let me check."

It was her new friend. Her now partner in "crime". "Darred," she smiled. "I am with my father," she said as if to warn him to not say anything about their research on Skywalker.

"Oh," Darred's voice was heard, "Hello, Your Majesty."

"Leia, break that call, we're talking now." Bail ordered.

"Okay…." She nodded, a little afraid. "Bye, Darred."

"See you in Coruscant," he said.

Leia laid the comlink on the floor and stared at it.

"I know what's going on." Bail said and Leia's heart started to race.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I don't need to read what you were writing to know… Leia, there's something going on between you and that boy," he said as an affirmation, truly pained.

"What?" Leia was confused.

"This is why you spend so much time alone in your bedroom, skipping meals, wondering and dreaming of Naboo… You are in love with that Nabooian mechanic!"

Leia's first instinct was to burst out laughing for such a ridiculous accusation—but she saw the opportunity, and embarrassing and foolish as it made her feel, she took it.

She couldn't say anything, she turned her back so Bail wouldn't see her grin, and nodded.

"Oh my child! So it is true?" Bail cried.

"Yes," she found her voice, unsteady from suppressed giggles. "I was just writing a few verses to him—do you want to look at them?"

"Oh, no! No, never! And I will not allow this!"

"Father, do be reasonable," Leia forgot about her amusement at the situation and pitied Bail. "It's nothing serious—"

"Nor will it ever be!" Leia jumped at Bail's sudden stentorian voice.

"What do you mean?" she shrunk in fear.

"You will never see that man again!"

At first she wanted to snort just hearing Darred being referred to as a man; then she was angered by the loud, commanding tone her father used. Then her rebellious nature exploded at being ordered and prohibited.

"And what if I do?" she challenged.

"There's no _if_ ," Bail growled.

"We'll see!" she cried and ran out of the room.

"Leia! Leia! Don't turn your back on me, young lady!"

"Bring my things!" the princess commanded to a servant as she walked to the hangar.

Her blood ran swiftly and hot through her veins; her beating heart pounding with vehement strength. She felt a need to grunt and scream and cry like a child; and she felt extremely embarrassed and disgusted with herself and her outburst when an hour passed and she, as much as her hormones, had calmed down.

The trip to Imperial Center was quiet, an absolute nightmare. She wanted to go to her father and apologize, but she couldn't begin to imagine how to go about it. Unthinking, but feeling, she left her chamber in the Tantive IV and went on search for her father, but she received news that felt oddly similar to the feeling of being kicked in the stomach.

"Viceroy Bail Organa stayed in Alderaan, he'll be rejoining you in Imperial Center shortly." A handmaiden said.

"When is shortly?" she asked, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Later today or in a few days, Princess."

She cried all the way to the Capital. She seemed perfectly composed when arriving, though.

"Teenagers nowadays," Sabé sighed with contempt. "Thank the Force I only have to deliver her and then she's someone else's responsibility. I don't have the patience for this job—this emotional princess amidst her transition."

* * *

Mina wasn't sure if she was glad of the orders she received or not. On the one hand, she felt powerful knowing she could deny Leia of leaving the apartment—on the other, she was annoyed at the fact she had to stay and watch her.

"This is ridiculous," Leia complained. "Why is my father treating me like I broke the law or something?"

"Going out with an older man… I think it's the Nabooian who could be jailed for this," Mina grinned.

"Shut up."

"Maybe it's not such a big deal for him. After all, Naboo is an ancient planet, I guess we're within their age of consent—"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, Princess. Sorry to bother you," Mina said, acidly. "Whatever. I'm tired of this seating around. I'm going out."

"You're supposed to stay and watch me."

"You're a big girl, hon. Specially as of lately… I never would have guessed you're into older guys—"

"Stop it, Mina! First of all… he's not that old. Besides, it was all just a misunderstanding. We're just friends."

"Hmm, I knew it was too good to be true. You're so boring and perfect, Princess. Well, in case you want to add fuel to the fire, and turn those rumors true. You might come with me," she laughed watching Leia's shocked and scared face. "Thought so. Bye, Your Highness!"

"She's horrible!" Leia grunted when she was alone.

She was very angry, not just with her scathing handmaiden, but with her father, too.

Why must Bail act that way with her, almost like a tyrant. And why does she have to obey so blindly?

 _I don't!_ She decided.

She got ready with a fancy dress, mature makeup; high heels. She stared at her reflection on the looking glass, wondering what was missing… and she thought of something. Looking around the things she had in all her suitcases and bags she found it: the silver locket the Emperor had given her.

Looking incredibly imperial and beautiful, she went to work to the Imperial Senate.

She expected to turn a few heads, giving how everyone in the House of Alderaan had been behaving towards her; but in Imperial Center no one knew of her recent delicate situation. They greeted her just fine, a few complementing her good look of the day.

Only one "person" didn't say anything to her, which she also didn't expect. She was really starting to lose her fear of Darth Vader, customary as his presence was becoming.

"Good afternoon, Darth Vader," Leia smiled, she had no intention of ever referring to him as Lord—even if it shocked people. Vader only nodded and continued walking past her.

Leia grinned and went on to her office. Before reaching it, she ran into the tall red-clothed royal guards, behind them was Emperor Palpatine.

"Good afternoon, Princess Organa," he greeted. "I swear, child, you are older and more beautiful each time I see you."

"Your Majesty," Leia bowed respectfully, even when the action hurt her. "What an honor to see you again."

"Yes. I am glad to see you working so hard. You certainly got that from your Father. Is he in his office? I would love to greet him, too."

"Um," Leia muttered, "I am not sure. We didn't come together. I suppose yes…"

"But why didn't you come together—oh, open the way!" he suddenly commanded to the guard. "I cannot see the Princess. Come dear, we can walk together to Senator Organa's office."

Leia didn't falter for a second, though she inwardly gulped; she got in the circle the royal guards made around Palpatine and joined the Emperor by his left side. They reached Bail's office and as she had expected it was empty.

"Hmm, it will be another time, I suppose," the Emperor said. "I love seeing this around your neck, by the way," he put his wrinkly hands around Leia's throat and caressed the necklace that hung above her chest. "I am glad to see you liked it, Princess. Female taste varies so much, I was afraid I made the wrong call."

"Oh no, it's great!" Leia faked a thankful smile. "I love it so much. Thank you for it, Your Majesty."

"And have you figure it out what it does?" he opened the locket and saw nothing inside. "Guess not. You can guard here data, holovids, and record messages. It was highly expensive—nothing short of what a future queen deserves, of course."

"I thank you again, Your Majesty. I was not aware of its benefits beyond that of looking pretty. What a wonderful gift!"

"Yes… Well, I'll leave you my dear. Go back to work, and say hi to your Father for me, when you see him."

"Absolutely. Goodbye, sir."

She breathed out in relief when he was gone. She had never been more disgusted being in the presence of anyone.

Leia followed the Emperor's advice. She worked till late, though not on anything Palpatine could imagine. She now looked at everything in the Senate from a Rebel point of view, and many ideas were blooming in her brain, which she couldn't wait to put to practice.

When she came back to her apartment she was so tired she couldn't wait to have a night of peaceful sleep. As soon as she entered the lobby, though, she realized that wouldn't happen.

"Oh Princess!" she was welcomed by Mina's loud cry and preoccupied face. "Finally you return! Oh where in the worlds have you been?"

"What?" Leia grinned confused. "What are you talk—" she saw Bail had come back, he was standing by a corner with a serious expression, watching Leia.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"Hello, Father," she greeted carefully. "I am glad you're back—"

"Answer the question, Leia. Where were you, child?"

She shook her head and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "At the Senate, Father. Where else would I be?" she said, almost offended.

"Is that so? Why don't I believe you?" Bail sighed. "You are not going out Leia, ever again, without someone accompanying you."

"What?!" Leia cried. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Leia, have care of how you speak. You are disrespecting me."

She was damn tired of his constant reproaches. She grunted like a child and ran to her bedroom. She wished for her bedroom of classical architecture in Alderaan so she could shut the door with a thud, this one closed by itself didn't hold the same impact. Though Bail didn't seem to think so…

She heard him scream behind the door, "Open it Leia! We need to talk!"

"Leave me alone!" she repeated constantly.

She shed a few tears that night. Seated on the floor, she held the papers she had written on Skywalker, and found strange comfort only there.

"Did you ever feel like this?" she asked to the shadow of her hero. "I don't believe you were above feelings like this."

She cleaned her tears. She felt better. She thought not of her father Bail but only on the great Anakin Skywalker.

"How could you have disappeared? How could you be forgotten? I'll make sure your memory lives!"

She didn't know what a delicate string she was about to tread.


	9. Chapter 9: Artistry Of Naboo

_**SHADOW OF A HERO**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Artistry Of Naboo**

"So… we're basically dating." Darred smiled at Leia as the Princess rolled her eyes.

"Um gross," she said, "no, that's just a misunderstanding between my father and I."

"Okay… and why didn't you just say we're friends?"

"I tried—kinda. It was all just very convenient. Don't worry; we won't actually have to pretend in front of anybody. Now shut up and continue."

"Well, Princess you're the one who keeps distracting me. Besides, I told you I haven't done this in a long time."

"I can tell…" she whispered to herself.

"I heard that," he said in a hurt voice.

They were in Leia's office.

In front of Darred was a tall silver easel with white canvas board over it. By his right laid on a small stool many art instruments: stained pallets, brushes and painting. And by his left the Nabooian mechanic had Alderaan's princess, who looked over his work with an uncertain look.

"I think you're making his eyes too large," Leia commented in a careful tone.

"Leia, if you start criticizing my work I might just lose my confidence and ruin the whole thing."

"I'm just saying…"

It had been such an important favor Leia asked from him.

Bringing back Anakin Skywalker's face to her eyes. She would've been at first content with a simple sketch, but since Darred mentioned he came from a family of artists, Leia couldn't help becoming a little demanding in the task.

"You have to admit I am really nailing his profile, though."

"Hmm," Leia tried hard to conceal her disappointment. The picture wasn't bad, it was just not what she had expected. She realized maybe she was being too hard on her friend. And painting was such an ancient and almost forgotten art with good cause. Actual holo vids had taken over for a reason—a person painting of another did no justice.

"I think I'm done for the day," Darred said. "I'll continue tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh come on, I was just kidding before, it's actually really good—"

"Nothing to do with your scathing looks and comments, Princess. This may seem like a shock to you but I do have a life. I'm having lunch with my dad and he should be here any second now."

"Okay, we should start putting everything away then so he doesn't—"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. A guard called from outside.

"Uh oh," Leia stood in front of the painting. "Um, sure let him in!"

The guard announced Darred's father, who looked remarkably like him. He seemed to be in his mid-forties. He was tall, very handsome man. Dark, curly hair. Sleepy, enchanting brown eyes. He smiled at Leia.

"Your Majesty," he said with a respectful bow. "It's an honor to meet you."

Leia blushed. "You may call me Leia, Mr. Jemabie. It's nice to meet you, sir." She shook his hand."

"And what do we have here?" Mr. Jemabie said, trying to peek behind Leia. "How wonderful! You guys are painting—may I take a look?"

"Uh," Leia and Darred stared at each other.

"No dad," Darred said. "It's private."

"Hmm, well, all right. I am just happy to see you're painting. He always hated it, you know."

"Dad…" Darred blushed.

"Nothing like his brothers and sisters," Mr. Jemabie went on, "he's the only one in the family that doesn't fully dedicate his life to art. We were all heartbroken when he chose engineering—"

"All right, dad! Let's go, we don't want to bore the princess."

"Why, it's a portrait!" Mr. Jemabie smiled. "Proud of you, Darred. It's actually not so bad."

"Yep. Bad luck you didn't do it, otherwise it wouldn't be not so bad…"

"Oh Darred, you know what I mean!"

Father and son left Leia's office arguing about the same things.

Leia frowned alone for some moments, then and idea reached her, and she chased after them.

She caught up with them in the lift. "Mr. Jemabie!" she said, "Sorry to bother you. I understand you are quite a celebrated artist in Naboo?"

The man nodded. "Well, that's not saying much," he said, in an attempt to appear humbler. "Naboo is one of the last planets in the galaxy in which the arts still hold a small degree of importance."

"Sir," Leia said in a low voice, avoiding Darred's eyes, "Would you paint something for me?"

"Certainly," Mr. Jemabie said, stunned and proud. "I used to do a lot of work for the Royal House of Naboo and aristocrats of the Mid Rim."

"Yeah, but that's in the past, dad," Darred interrupted.

Leia walked with them and discussed what she wanted from Mr. Jemabie.

On the ground floor, they saw the Emperor and Darth Vader walk in.

"Don't worry," Leia whispered, "this is quite the normal occurrence here."

That didn't diminish Darred and his father's anxiety.

Leia smiled at the Emperor as they approached.

"Princess Organa, how wonderful to see you. So lovely as you always are."

"Your Majesty," she bowed her head and the other Nabooians imitated her. "I was just walking my friends who are leaving now."

"I see… and what are they doing in the Imperial Senate?"

Darred gulped, frightened, his father's eyes hardened. Leia was unperturbed and so was her smile. "Well, Mr. Jemabie has agreed on doing a portrait of me, and so he's getting familiar with my features."

"A portrait?" the Emperor questioned. "How nice and old fashioned. I thought that was a forgotten art."

"No art is forgotten in Naboo, Your Majesty." Mr. Jemabie said.

Leia saw both Vader and the Emperor scan him.

"A Nabooian?" Emperor Palpatine said, slowly. "Jemabie… You suddenly look familiar, sir."

"He used to paint very important people in Naboo," Leia said, growing a bit nervous.

"I was also mildly involved in politics in my youth, Your Majesty," Mr. Jemabie said, his voice yet steady.

"Really? In what area, sir?"

"Oh I was in the Legislative Youth Program of the Old Republic. It was soon obvious I have no skill in politics," Mr. Jemabie smiled.

"No. Well, no need to be embarrassed about it. Not everyone has it in them, sir… Pardon, what was your name?"

"Palo Jemabie. This is my son Darred, by the way."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is he also an artist?" Palpatine asked.

"Not in the slightest, sir. He's a mechanic, quite a decent one, too. Just graduated, actually. And well… I don't mean to bore you anymore with my family history. Your Majesty. Lord Vader. Princess Organa," he bowed to each. "Farewell."

Both Jemabies disappeared.

"Charming people those who come from Naboo, isn't that right, Lord Vader?" Palpatine said with a kind of sneer, staring at the tall form of the Sith Lord.

He continued his mute, antisocial ways, and barely moved his helmet to nod. "Your Majesty, may I retire to work, now?" he requested.

"Certainly. Don't forget to bow to the Princess, Lord Vader!"

He turned to Leia. "Your Highness."

He disappeared, his black cape flowing as he turned and stalked away. Leia wondered for a second what his job was, then dismissed the thought completely.

"Princess," Palpatine said before leaving her, "Do let me know if that artist is good. I might hire him myself it that happens to be the case. I always procure to have people from my home planet if I can."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Mr. Jemabie has a handsome boy, doesn't he?"

Leia blushed and nodded. "I suppose."

"You would do well relating with the Naboo, Princess. Just be careful to aim higher. He's a commoner. Keep that in mind."

"I will," Leia said, and Palpatine's words gave her a desire to marry the lowest class man she could find.

She bowed and he left her.


	10. Chapter 10: Leia's Inquiries Continue

**10: Leia's Inquiries Continue**

"Stop making her laugh, son," Palo said, almost resigned. Sketching the young princess of Alderaan was not an easy task in itself, but the fact that Darred kept joking with her only made the Nabooian artist's job more difficult. "Steady your features, Princess Organa, if you please."

She apologized and did as he asked.

Truthfully, she didn't care to have a portrait of herself, but she had said this to the Emperor, and better have some evidence against her lie just in case.

Deep down, she couldn't help but to just jump on the subject the gentleman had shot down before.

 _He is a Nabooian from Skywalker's time… Oh gods and the Force be praised, this couldn't be more perfect!_

But how to introduce the topic again?

"Mr. Jemabie, I know you quitted politics, but as I am on my way of becoming one, would you mind if we talked about it?"

"Nothing kills my artistic moods as that, Youngling Princess," he smiled his handsome smile, "Lift your shin a little bit, please. And no talk."

"Fine… how about your home world? I have not visited it yet but I am told is one of the few planets to come close to Alderaan's beauty."

"Come close? Only somebody who's never been to Naboo could say that," he said, his patriotic pride wounded.

"Oh but you two are the only people I know from there... If you were to invite me—l "

"Princess Leia, pardon the interruption, but clearly you must know you need no invitation! The doors to my home are open to you, always."

She smiled.

"Oh don't change your expression!" he couldn't help his artist remark. "Please, it hurts my vision of you."

She returned to the expression he had first asked of her: her soft features relaxed and sweet.

"Whoa," Darred suddenly said.

"What?" she jerked her head, Mr. Palo Jemabie cringed at that but said nothing.

"The picture is coming together," Darred said. "And it's kind of creepy…"

"Oh screw you!" she said, thinking he meant to tease her.

But his face looked very serious. "I meant not your face but… something else. We have a painting at home of a young Nabooian girl, and the more dad sketches you, the more you look like her."

"Maybe Mr. Jemabie is doing that intentionally?" Leia said.

"No. Now that I think about it… you do look like her. I always felt you looked familiar, as if we had already met. I thought it was just natural sympathy that made me instantly like you, Leia… but maybe it's the fact that you resemble a face I knew since childhood."

Leia was intrigued and oddly flattered.

"Is it the picture of some family member?" she asked, trying to hide her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"No, just some random girl my dad sketched when he was young."

"Well, if you ever do invite me to Naboo, I would love to see the painting, and confirm whether I look like her or not. And whether I ought to be flattered or offended."

"Definitely flattered," Mr. Jemabie said. "She was by far one of the biggest beauties I ever laid eyes upon."

"What is her name?"

Mr. Jemabie opened his mouth to speak, but no words came; he glanced at his son for a moment, and then said, smiling, "An old friend."

His tone implied a lot more than friendship.

Darred shrugged, sort of uncomfortable. "Right… I'm gonna go get a drink. Leia, you want to come?"

"I would prefer to wait till your father is done."

"Fine. Have fun."

He left the room.

"This mystery girl," Leia said, feeling that now they could talk more openly. "You loved her, sir. Didn't you?"

He looked down and smiled sadly. "I love Darred's mom more than anyone Princess… but yes. There was a time a felt a different kind of love. Sweet, fresh, innocent, young, hot. It is the love only teenagers can experience. It was over almost as soon as it begun, as it usually is."

"What happened to her?"

"She was too different from me. I was, I suppose, too liberal and carefree. She was a girl wise beyond her years, though she was much younger than me."

"A politician?"

He graced her with another smile. "Darred is right. You _are_ similar to her. Sharp and intelligent in your deduction, Your Highness. Yes, we were both in the same program I mentioned to the Emperor and Lord Vader."

"And her name?"

A strange melancholic smile replaced his usually carefree one, it was not for it any less handsome. "Padmé."

The sound of it gave Leia a strange feeling. She liked the name, and the way Mr. Jemabie looked and sounded as he pronounced it. She felt suddenly happy to be considered similar to this person she had never known.

"And where is she now, sir? I don't know why, but I feel curious enough to want to find her."

"You would find trouble in finding her similar to you now."

"Is she so changed by time? Are you sad because she let herself go?" she laughed.

He didn't. "She is in a mausoleum somewhere is Theed, Princess."

"Oh," she colored excessively. "I'm so sorry, I—"

"You didn't know. It's okay. I've long forgotten about her."

"Yet you keep her picture in your house."

"As I said before, she was a great beauty. It's too great a picture to throw away."

"Perhaps you could sell it."

"Yes, but who would buy it? Art is not so appreciated now."

"I would buy it. In fact, I will."

Mr. Jemabie's kind face hardened. _He definitely wants to refuse…_ She found amusement in it. "If you truly forgot about her, why not give her to someone who will cherish her?"

"I have sentimental attachments to it… it is my greatest work and one of the first pictures I ever did."

"And giving it to a princess who will keep the image in Alderaan's royal palace would be the greatest tribute to that work. Your Naboo model will be immortalized."

"She already is…" he said under his breath. "You make a lot of sense. All right, Princess Organa, if you want my dear picture of Padmé you may have it. But I want no credits for it."

"Oh but—"

"In exchange, allow me to have its successor. Allow me to keep this picture of you in my home."

"What?! That's a downgrade, sir. I don't want to rip you off. Ask me for a large sum, which the picture is worth, and you'll have it."

"I have no need of money (without being cocky) and your picture will make a grand present for my son."

"Uh?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by now. My son likes you more than he has ever liked any girl before."

"I don't think…"

The door opened and Darred came back.

They said nothing, but Leia's red face must've warned him something was off.

"Are you almost done?" he asked, suspiciously.

His father nodded. "Come and have another look, son. Tell me how do you like it?"

"It is differing more to our painting at home. Leia's eyes are darker and not as large. Her skin is also fairer. Yes… I—I mean, it's good work, dad."

Palo smiled but by now Leia had tired of his smiles.

"I'll be going home, then." She said and rose to go.

* * *

Leia was learning a great deal.

Being instructed privately both in the Senate and at their apartment in Imperial Center.

But if truth be told, the information she truly desired wasn't about politics, as far as she knew.

It was a quiet, peaceful night. On the living room, her droids' bickering was so usual they couldn't disturb her at all.

She looked at both alternatively, wondering what she ought to do if she was to get R2-D2 to speak.

She remembered how she did it the first time, by almost smashing the droid…

She shook her head. No, she couldn't do that again.

But he was giving her reason enough to do so…

"Artoo," she called.

The droid turned to her.

"I have a request… my good friend. Oh stop, it is not about Anakin Skywalker."

Not directly.

"I am planning a visit to Naboo and I want to be more educated in the subject. Do you have any information regarding its history and queens?"

He bleeped a yes.

"Good. Have you anything on Queen Amidala?"

He bleeped.

"She's from the Old Republic." Threepio translated.

 _No kidding._ "Yes, from about the same time you were first manufactured, Artoo. Have you any holos of your time then?"

The droid cautiously retreated.

"Oh come on!" she groaned. "It has nothing to do with Skywalker! Yes, he served her, but what is that? Or… that's why you refuse? Yes, it must be! You have something of Skywalker and Queen Amidala! She must have recognized his saving her planet… oh maybe you have that moment? Please, Artoo!"

He bleeped and turned to go.

"Damn droid," she threw her arms, frustrated. "I'll make you show me!"

He ran away.

"How will you make him be reasonable, Your Highness?" Threepio inquired.

"I was thinking on smashing him against a wall." Artoo was heard bleeping worriedly from a distance. "But I'll just ask Darred to check again… this time with no restraints."

"Y-your Majesty?"

She didn't want to hurt the droid… but messing with his parts might get her what she wanted.

* * *

As she had expected, her father refused the Jemabies invitation. Bail could find a million excuses, but he simply said no and that was supposed to be the end of it.

Leia spent many nights dreaming of Naboo.

She tried to put an infant face to the nine year old hero that had saved the planet; yet every time she couldn't help but to picture the young knight she had seen in the holovid. She envisioned the long golden curls, the blue blade, the black garments… the tall figure fighting to victory. She didn't know what Anakin had done, but she always pictured him with a lightsaber, that honorable weapon that now nobody used. Well, not correctly, that is.

She imagined the young Jedi being rewarded by Queen Amidala, and everyone praising him… her father somehow made it to this Throne Room dream, as did Artoo and Threepio.

Sometimes, she would find herself walking amidst the past heroes, unnoticed, in awe.

Oh to see the planet her hero had saved!

Would she have to wait till she was older and her father could no longer prevent her?

One morning, as she went through a number of documents and messages in her office, she found something that revived her hopes.

It was an invitation to another imperial celebration. This one was to be held in the Emperor's home world, Naboo.

She held her breath for a moment as she read the invitation.

The Nabooians were soon to elect a new monarch, and to celebrate whomever won, the emperor was going to throw a party for the new king or queen. The affair of course needed to be exclusive only to the most influential politicians in the galaxy, which Leia knew she was not. But as her father was to go, the Emperor was kind enough to invite her.

She walked to his office in the Senate Building with the invitation still in hand.

"Morning Father," she greeted.

He seemed busy. "What is that in your hand, child?"

"It's an invitation which I'm sure you've also received."

He looked at her deeply. "Yes, which I also declined."

Her heart sank. "What?! How could you do that?"

"I have a lot of work to do, Leia."

"Yes, but—you can't refuse! The Emperor has asked us!"

"A courtesy I appreciate," he said, sarcastically. "Go back to your office, we'll talk when we get home."

She walked out, and it took all of her energy not to slam the door.

 _I'll be going._ She thought. She didn't know how but she would do it.

 _I know…_ "Is Lord Vader in his office by any chance?" she asked a stormtrooper. No he wasn't. "Is the Emperor?" he didn't know.

Would it be mad if she went unannounced to his office?

She saw the red cloaks outside and that almost made her turn around.

"I'm here to see the Emperor," she said, as if she were calm. "Please announce Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

They didn't move.

"I'll just—" she tried walking past them, one of them pushed her with ease and she fell to the floor with a thud. Grunting angrily, she saw the doors open.

"But what is this?" the man himself stood before her. He scolded his guards and asked her inside.

"Have a sit, Princess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm sorry for the disruption."

"And may I know what caused it? What did you so urgently need me for?"

She put her hands together, folding them in her lap, trying to keep them steady.

"Well, I… I received your invitation," she saw no change in his barely noticeable face. Perhaps he didn't even remember. "I was very flattered, but I am afraid my father cannot come. So I suppose, I am no longer to be part of the event?"

"Ah, young girl. Is that what troubles you?" he laughed. "What a silly thing you are. If the invitation is in your pocket, as I see it, you may go."

"Really?"

"Sure thing."

He stood up and walked to her. "I get that you are young and a girl, but have care of your actions, Princess," he caressed the locket she wore, the one he had given her. "It is not always you will find me in such a good mood."

There was a moment of silence that allowed the threat to hang in the air.

"Have a good day, Leia Organa."

She bowed and fled.

* * *

Her father was furious with her.

He thought her actions reckless, borderline stupid. And he told her so plainly.

But she could take a scolding, red as her face appeared. She was soon going to Naboo. And without her father, there was no limit to what she could do. Or so she thought.

Youth can make a girl brave, it can also make her forget that there is a consequence to every action. People learn that sooner or later. Leia's was sooner than she knew.


	11. Chapter 11: Naboo

**Chapter 11: Naboo**

The Jemabies offered their home to the princess and though she would have been fine in their company, Bail had rented a beautiful house close to the event.

Mina was of course part of the Princess' court. Alongside many guards and tutors.

It was a one-day only visit, so Leia had to be quick about it.

She met clandestinely with Darred, Palo and their large family early in the day, almost as soon as she landed.

"What a gorgeous house!" she observed as Darred and his father escorted around the indeed gorgeously impressive Jemabie residence.

It was with care that she walked the hallway to see the painting of Padmé, the Nabooian; she found her so beautiful she couldn't find the resemblance Darred and his father had pointed out.

"Whoa," she felt a strange liking to that sweet, teen face.

"I am glad you like it," Mr. Palo Jemabie said. "I hope Viceroy Organa likes it even half as much."

"I can't believe you're giving it away," Darred said. "I just hope you don't knock on her palace's doors one night begging for it back."

The three laughed amicably and continued the tour around the house.

Leia found this was a big family.

Palo and his beautiful wife had seven boys, Darred being the second youngest only to his three-year-old brother.

She liked being around them, they were all so nice and well-educated. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to live and grow up in Naboo. Feeling treacherous for Alderaan, she dismissed the thought.

"Thank you for inviting me but I can't stay for dinner," she apologized, truly wishing she could stay. "I have an Imperial meeting I cannot escape."

"How exciting," Darred's mom said. "What is the occasion?"

"On account of Naboo's new queen," Leia explained.

Every single one lost their smile.

"D-did you voted?" Leia said, awkwardly.

"Yes," Palo said. "All of us that could." _Like that would make a difference_ , their faces seemed to say.

She said her goodbyes and took her leave to prepare for the imperial event.

* * *

In a lesson or two perhaps she had come to study the history of Naboo, but walking into Theed's Palace filled Leia with a sense of awe that was beyond all unexpected.

The newly elected queen sat on the Throne, looking regal and extravagant with her white face and large headpiece.

 _I doubt I'll look as mighty when I become queen,_ she thought. _But you will actually have the power of a ruler when that day comes. This poor girl has been elected as queen only for image._

Queen Dalné had Emperor Palpatine at her side. Leia searched for Darth Vader, who should have been by the emperor's side, but he was nowhere to be found. _So much the better that he's not here…_

Each Senator from every important planet was being called to pay respects to the new queen. When Leia's turn came the emperor no longer sat beside the queen. So she could speak to her alone.

"Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan!" the guard called.

"Your Majesty," she bowed respectfully after she had climbed the steps. It was a bit weird being called senator instead of princess, but she was there to represent her planet.

"Your Highness," nevertheless the queen acknowledged Leia's royal status. "I welcome you to Naboo, I believe it is your first time here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though I leave at morning break, what I have seen I will not soon forget. Truly lovely planet! I know you will rule it as it deserves."

"Thank you, I am blessed to have the opportunity," her monotonous voice sounded far from gracious. "As all the previous queens have. Are you familiar with Naboo's history?"

"I am afraid not," she said, embarrassed. "I have known of Queen Amidala, but she was before our time."

"Oh yes," the queen said, with interest. "A legend of the Royal House of Naboo. I know all queens that have followed her admire her greatly, almost as much as they pity her."

"I was told she was a warrior, how is she to be pitied?"

"Well people who are murdered tend to fall on that pit. No matter how grand they were when alive."

"I—I didn't know she was murdered. How terrible! Is it known by whom?"

A guard made a signal to the queen, letting her know time was up and the next senator needed to be called.

"Extent the senator of Alderaan's time," Queen Dalné said, imperatively. "I actually delight in her conversation."

The guard nodded and left them alone.

"Maybe it's the fact that we're the same age, Princess. I am just turned fifteen. You too, right?"

"I am still fourteen but my name day is in less than a month."

"We were born the same year then. That year of changes in the galaxy. Of uprisings, treasons, war, death, ends and beginnings…"

"Yes, Your Majesty. But Queen Amidala?"

"Oh yes! Well, it was that very year she was taken. Murdered during the Jedi rebellion."

"Oh gods! I didn't know that." _Same year Skywalker died…_ "Was she a casualty?"

"Well, hardly. It is said a rogue Jedi murdered her in cold blood during the uprising in Imperial Center, then Coruscant. She was no longer the Queen of Naboo, but she remained an important political figure as senator."

Her heart skipped a bit. "Which Jedi?"

"It is uncertain."

It couldn't be… "Only Jedi I've ever heard of is Anakin Skywalker," Leia blurted out. "He couldn't be suspect?" her tone begged a negative answer.

Queen Dalné smirked. "Why Leia, you have a better knowledge of history than most people. Even the most famous Jedi have been forgotten. It is logical being that they're extinct. But yes, as a politician and Nabooian I have heard of the Hero With No Fear. My mother was in love with him, she spoke of how every time he appeared on the HoloNet she would drop everything to watch him. It's a shame mostly everywhere else he's forgotten. It's not like he was part of the rebellion."

"He wasn't?!"

"He stayed true to Palpatine all the way to his death. That's why the Jedi killed him."

The guard made another sign, urging the queen to wrap it up.

"Oh I do have at least fifty more congratulations in order. Well, it's been a pleasure, Leia Organa. If ever you want to discuss history and politics with me, you are welcome to my palace."

"Likewise, Your Majesty," she took a bow and descended the steps.

"That was long," Mina said when she met her. "What were you two talking about? The Queen seemed really engaged with you. Everyone else had been quick about it."

"But you're not like everyone else, are you, Leia Organa?" the emperor said behind them.

Both bowed. "More and more I am convinced of your bright future, Princess." Before she could thank him for the compliment, he was gone.

"So can we finally enjoy the party?" Mina asked, looking towards where the imperial officers were.

"I suppose. I am surprised you waited for me to start dancing."

"Truth be told, I've been hiding. Have you seen who's there?"

It took a moment for her to recognize him, but Leia distinguished Tobix Chasser.

"Maybe he won't see us," Leia said, with hope.

"He's walking toward us now."

 _Damn it._

"Your Highness," he bowed. "Miss Mina. I am Lieutenant Tobix Chasser."

"I remember you well," Leia said, a bit out of breath. "I told you it's fine to call me Leia, Tobix."

"I suppose you're here to ask the princess for a dance?" Mina said, sharply.

The marble-white cheeks colored at the snarky comment. "I merely want to apologize, Princess. I allowed a traitor to attack you during my watch."

"It was not your fault, officer. Though I do hope this party can end up a little calmer than the last time we met," she gave him a smile, which he seemed to appreciate.

He took his leave but Leia was left feeling a little disappointed. She actually wouldn't have minded dancing with him—so long as he remained quiet. It was time afterwards she saw him, he had a dance partner, a beautiful, dazzling red haired beauty.

"Seems like his heart forgot about you."

"Shut up, Mina. I don't care…" Wait. That dancing girl looked familiar.

Her purple gown swept the floors as Tobix spun her around. Her fiery curls jiggled at every turn. Her smile was radiant and her emerald green eyes enchanting.

"Are you actually jealous? I thought you didn't like him."

"It's not that…"

"Then why can't you stop staring at them, Leia? Stop it, they noticed!"

Her heart sank to her stomach as the beautiful green eyes set on her. She remember the last time she held her glance, this time she might not have lightsaber in hand, but she was nevertheless a puzzling, intimidating image.

"Oh my god, they're coming!" Mina whispered, amused.

Is it too late to run?

"Leia, this is Miss Mara Jade, a professional dancer—" Tobix said but was interrupted.

"As you have observed," the red hair girl said, with a smile and quick laugh. "Were you enjoying the show, Your Highness?"

Leia's throat was too dry to respond.

"And why are you so casual, Lieutenant? How dare you address royalty without giving its title?"

"I have told him it's okay, Miss Jade." She cleared her throat. "We met once before."

"Is that all it takes? So if I see you a second time I can also call you Leia?"

"You may now."

"That is nice of you, Princess. But I cannot be so vulgar as my dance partner here. Oh lose that blush, Lieutenant! It doesn't become you."

"Have we met before?" Leia suddenly said, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously.

Mara Jade also let go of her smile. "You tell me."

A sudden tension invaded them.

"I thought so," Mara Jade awarded them a last smile, and she left.

"I don't like her," Mina said when they were alone again.

"I have yet to decide that," _certainly don't trust her..._

"So you think you met her before?"

"Forget it, Mina. Let's dance!"

It was only fair she could have some degree of fun. After all, it was a party. The palace was beautiful and the music was cheerful. Regal as she wanted to look, a dance or two couldn't hurt…

Mina behaved herself for once. Leia was relieved. She stayed away from the drinks and just accompanied the princess through every song. Tobix never managed to find the courage to ask Leia for a dance, which oddly reminded her to her friend Darred. _Are all men such cowards?_ She would love to meet a boy more daring than secure. One who treated her with more fun than reverence. Yes, she was a princess, but why should men not see her as an equal?

The party ended in a calm note. She returned to the house her father had rented for the night. After setting her alarms for the next day, she doze off to sleep.

Unfortunately, in the middle of the night she was awakened by the sound of Mina's annoying laughter.

"Oh you suck," the princess muttered in her half-asleep self. "It is 4:00 am Mina. I could have slept for another hour."

"I'm sorry Leia," she said, genuinely startled. "I didn't mean to laugh so loud."

"What were you laughing at, anyway?"

"Oh gods. Please don't be mad. I only did it as a joke."

Leia rubbed her eyes and forced herself to be more alert. "What?"

"I gave a note on your behalf to Officer Tobix—it was a joke! I never thought he would take it seriously."

"When did you even write it?"

"While you were talking to the Queen of Naboo. I'm sorry, but you took so long and it was dreadfully boring…"

"And what did you write?"

"Oh I invited him to spend tomorrow with me—with you, he thinks."

"Mina!"

"And he actually answered! I just got his response. Poor fool accepted," she burst out laughing. "Oh too bad we won't be here to see his stupid face as he realizes it was all a joke. Maybe his face finally will gain a form of expression."

"You're despicable. It is not funny, not one bit! And don't worry about missing his face, because you will see it."

"Uh?" her smile died, replaced by worry and fear. "Are you planning on leaving me here? Oh Leia, dear friend, please—"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Although that might teach you not to toy with people's feelings. We will simply delay our departure for a few hours so you can apologize."

"Delay? But Viceroy Organa will be so angry!"

"Oh I am counting on that. But it's not my fault, so I am not too worried about it."

"Please, Leia, reconsider! If we stayed longer than he ordered and he learns it's my fault… he might even fire me!"

This made Leia hesitate.

"Tell him it was a joke and see if you have room to plan another like that." The princess grinned and returned to bed.

There though, she considered… if a few hours of delay were in store, why not a whole day? Or two or three…


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Lovers

**Chapter 12: Secret Lovers**

"Oh, the Palace Plaza!" Mina sighed, delighted. "Oh, Princess, this is so beautiful!"

Leia hid her face under her veil even more deeply. She scolded Mina for using her title so freely in such a public place; the handmaiden promised she'd be less conspicuous. It made no difference, amidst the thousands of pedestrians that walked that morning, no one could possibly hear or notice them.

This gave the princess a sense of freedom she had renounced upon first entering life in the Imperial Senate. Well, to an extent. Her guards still followed her, even if from a distance.

"Maybe the officer will not find me," Leia said. "What if he gives up and we can go home…"

"Yeah, right. Like you're only doing this for him. I know you have hidden motives," she winked. "Don't look so frightened. Your secret is safe with me, my friend." She took the princess's arm and they continued to walk together in silence.

Finally they reached the place in which Tobix had agreed to meet. Leia was anxious to face him but she didn't have to wait for long. He appeared almost immediately, taking her hand and separating her from the handmaiden, so they could speak alone.

"I wasn't sure you would come," he said, in a low whisper. She had never seen him without his uniform; it made him look younger and more appealing… but focus, Princess! "I had doubted whether I should come myself," he confessed.

"Really? Why?" she was genuinely curious.

"An imperial officer having a secret rendezvous with the Princess of Alderaan? It is wrong, from whatever perspective that you look at it."

"Then why did you agree?"

He hesitated. "A moment of weakness, I suppose. But also… You called me."

She blushed, even though that wasn't true.

"Yeah, about that—"

"Oh you need not be embarrassed, Leia. It crossed my mind before, almost every day after we danced together that night in Imperial Center."

"Right. Well, actually—"

"It cannot be, I am afraid."

"I know, but listen—"

"Though I would take the risk myself, I wouldn't, for your sake."

 _For my sake, shut your mouth and let me finish a sentence, stupid Imperial._

"Tobix, I never meant to meet you here!"

"Neither did I, yet here we are."

Oh for crying out loud.

She had meant to be gentle about it to spare his feelings, but he was exasperating her to the point she wished to be hurtful.

 _Let Mina deal with this mess, why should I?_

She was about to say the truth, plain and ugly, when a sudden arm jerked her from behind.

Immediately she thought one of her guards had come to know the situation and decided to act, but a quick glance assured her otherwise.

Tobix wasn't armed but he was nonetheless skilled. He grabbed the man that had grabbed Leia, and with a quick punch sent him to the floor. Leia gasped. "Darred!"

Before her dear Nabooian friend could rise or say something, the Lieutenant immobilized him, twisting one arm, as the mechanic grunted in pain.

"Stop that!" Leia screamed, pleading. "I said stop!" she said, with authority. "It is an order."

Quite reluctantly, the imperial stopped. Leia helped Darred to his feet. "Are you okay?" she inspected him thoroughly. There was blood coming down his mouth. She turned to Tobix, infuriated. "How dare you!"

"And who is this gentleman?" Tobix inquired, confused.

"He's not a gentleman, he's my friend!"

"I beg your pardon, I thought I was helping you."

"Yeah, I was really in danger." She said, sarcastically. "Is this how the Empire trains its men? You beat a lad half your size, without giving him the chance to give an explanation?!"

"I assure you the Empire's methods are not to be questioned," he said, coldly. Whatever softness she had awakened in him before erased just as soon as she criticized the Empire he so faithfully served. "He came out of nowhere, unannounced and without a word. Of course I thought he meant to harm you! And of course my instinct was to defend you… A more refined girl would see the flattery in my actions."

She trembled with rage.

"Hey," Darred had been knocked out before, he could barely support himself, and he still found the strength to interfere, even amidst breathy words; "do not talk to her like that…"

Leia threw one arm around his waist and she laid his head on her shoulder. The action made her almost trip but she was afraid Darred would fall to the floor again.

"I see his well-being is of great concern to you. I will trouble you no longer. Goodbye, Your Highness." He spoke as distantly as when she first met him. He bowed graciously and left.

"Nice fellow," Darred muttered, he and Leia were both almost about to fall down together.

"Shut up," she said, now calmer if a little drained.

She looked around and realized many people had been occupied watching her little scene. Reddening to the extreme, she felt also the prickle of tears around her eyes.

Darred's hand came to her face, pulling her veil up again, which had fallen while she argued so agitatedly with Tobix. Her features again concealed, she allowed those shameful tears stream free. "T-thank you," she whispered to her friend. She moved with an effort, urging him to walk so they could go out of the plaza.

Before giving a single step, she looked up to see her handmaiden's face. For once, it was not contorted in a joker-smile; instead, she had the good grace and sense to look like she felt bad.

Leia didn't need to question her, the guilt was plain in the young, pretty face.

"Leia—" Mina began as the princess passed her by, holding Darred.

"Do no," Leia gritted her teeth, "follow."

The handmaiden gasped, but the princess kept walking. She ordered her guards to not allow Miss Mina back, under any pretense.

* * *

"For all the moons of Naboo, what happened to you, boy?" Darred's housekeeper said when she first saw him. She sat him on the kitchen's counter and started wiping the blood.

"Lower your voice," the young Nabooian said, "I don't want my family to know."

"A little late for that," Palo's voice echoed from behind. "I saw you sneak in through the backdoor from my window."

Leia and Darred looked at each other, as little children might when caught doing mischief.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother. So long as the story of how you ended up in this state isn't too crazy."

Leia bit at her nails, she saw Darred looked hesitatingly at her, as if asking her permission to tell what really happened, or consulting whether he should lie. Taking a deep breath, she said, "It was my fault, Mr. Jemabie. I'm so sorry."

The handsome artist didn't look surprised, more like he had rather expected that. His silence indicated her she could go on.

"I was at the Plaza, with my hand—my former handmaiden. We were meeting a… an imperial officer who is a friend of mine. Well, not friend, more like acquaintance. He is, well, a little infatuated with me. Or he was, I rather think right now he must be hating me. Darred appeared out of nowhere, and the officer thought he might mean to attack me…"

"So he attacked my son instead?" he said, softly.

She nodded, feeling nervous.

She was very surprised, when her friend's dad started to laugh. She looked at Darred for an explanation but he was just as puzzled.

"Oh son, that's a most gallant story! I'll admit, I also let pretty young girls get me into fights when I was your age… Oh to be eighteen, and bold and stupid again—"

"Father, sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't actively look for a fight with that officer. In fact, in case you didn't understand Leia, it wasn't a fight! The damn fool knocked me almost to sleep."

Palo laughed again. "Would you judge me now, if I say I feel inspired to paint? Oh lose that shock, kids. It isn't often inspiration comes along… just picture it: a young Nabooian defying an imperial officer, of all people, over the love of a fair princess. Oh, I shall call it, The Brave Nabooian In Love!"

With such artistic fantasies occupying his mind, he left them.

"More like, The Foolish Nabooian With A Bloody Lip." Darred said, cringing at the blood that was again falling down.

Leia laughed. "Either I would love to have."

"In the palace?"

"In my room, maybe."

She saw the housekeeper as she resumed her work, aiding Darred. "Allow me," Leia said and asked for privacy.

She saw he was jerking every once and a while, putting a hand over his chest. "Did he hurt you there, too?"

"Maybe. I guess rage made him clumsy."

"May I see?"

He nodded. He opened his collar and showed indeed there was a bruise forming there.

"I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough. I wouldn't mind hearing that from your handmaiden, though."

Her cheeks flushed with anger at the mention of Mina. "What exactly did she do?"

"She sent me a note, in your name, saying you wanted to meet at the Plaza. Apparently for something very important. I figured you might had learnt something about Skywalker yesterday evening, and that's why you delayed your stay. Imagine my surprise, when I saw you sharing whispers with some strange guy."

"And why did you pull my arm?"

"From the look of your face, I guessed you weren't particularly liking the situation." He stopped for a moment. "Well… were you?"

"No. Not at all. It was all a misunderstanding. I suppose I should also thank you for taking Tobix off my back." She smiled, coyly. "It was… nice, of you."

"Yeah," she saw he was starting to blush as well. "Not to mention stupid. Like you said, he is like twice my size!"

They both laughed.

"Shut up, I mean, I—"

"That hurt more than the punches, Leia."

"All right, I'm sorry."

She stopped giggling, so did he.

The silence that followed, though serious, wasn't uncomfortable, yet neither one was exactly at ease.

"Your father, much like mine, seems to think you have some romantic feelings for me," she said, shaking her head, as if in disbelief, eager to put an end to the silence. "I'm sorry to embarrass you. Now lieutenant Tobix Chasser and Mina think so, too. I'm sorry."

"I already said, Leia, stop apologizing."

"Do-does it hurt much?" she said, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. "I'm—" she was about to apologize again, instead she laughed.

She was surprised when he didn't laugh along; suddenly, he brought her close, and put his lips on hers. The kiss tasted of dried blood, oxygenated water, and sweetness.

* * *

When she was little, Leia loved to sing a classic folk song, though she could not understand its meaning.

 _When you're fifteen, your first kiss will make your head spin around…_

 _When you're fifteen, you'll believe there is nothing to figure out…_

She sang now, happily, dreamily, actually spinning around… her chambers in the ship were perfectly as well as a castle for all she cared.

"Your Highness, Viceroy Bail Organa wants to contact you," she heard a crewmember at her door.

"Tell him I'm indisposed." She kept dancing.

 _But when you're fifteen, remember to look before you fall..._

 _When you're fifteen, remember there's things to figure out…_

 _He might not be the one…_

 _There's things to figure out…_

 _You're only fifteen…_

She didn't much understand that any better now.

She fell into her bed with a sigh, giggling. She was not so oblivious and delusional as to ignore the warning in the song, though. _But I am not yet fifteen. And I am smart. I do have things figured out._ Don't all teenagers think that?

"Your Highness, Miss Mina is outside, asking to speak to you."

She rose and opened the door.

"Good evening, Captain. Would you be so kind as to move the ship. Oh still here in Naboo's hangar. Just somewhere else."

The captain nodded.

"And get me a speeder, please. And I'll be needing to find an inn of some sorts. I am not leaving Naboo just yet."

"Very well."

"And Captain. Don't tell my father."

* * *

While an inn had been her first thought, Leia later thought of a better option.

The Queen of Naboo had been friendly, offering her a visit any time she felt like it. Well, her handmaidens back in Alderaan would think her manners very common now, but Leia chose to take advantage of the offer, and ask the queen for accommodation.

This was no problem at all.

Queen Dalné genuinely liked the princess of Alderaan, and she was delighted to have her around as her guest.

"Naboo has charmed you, has it not?" the queen said with a teasing smile.

"Indeed, Your Majesty, though I am yet loyal to my beloved Alderaan."

"A few days here in the Palace might change that, Your Highness."

Leia let her think that.

The Queen offered her a stroll around the Palace's Courtyard, the sight so stunning Leia for some moments came to admit it held something that Alderaan did not. The air here was so pure and fresh Leia wondered if any civilization was here at all. But there was. The architecture had that classical feel that she loved.

"That ahead is mostly everyone's favorite," the Queen said, leaving behind the many tall fountains of crystal clear water. "Right on the edge, you'll find out why art is so precious to us here in Naboo," said the ever patriotic young girl.

Along the edge, the walk depicted many great faces. The holographic frieze had actual moving images, of people long ago past. Mostly philosophers and artists. There was the random politician, and a little further, there was a sections entirely dedicated to Naboo's queens.

"It is exciting knowing I will one day be there," Dalné said, not exactly with a smile. "I only regret unlike all those past queens, I'll never be able to help my planet… not like they did."

Leia thought this horrendous. "You still might," she said, unable to hold her tongue. "You are the queen. The people voted for you. The Emperor might rule the galaxy, but with so many systems to hold… he cannot always be here. In fact, he's not even here right now!" she saw the queen's shocked face and felt mortified, noting how treacherous her words had been.

"That is dangerous advice, Princess. I couldn't follow it if I ever wish to keep alive." Yet the smile in her face told a different story. "Look, Leia, there's the queen you mentioned before." She said, as if to get away from the difficult previous topic.

"Oh yes," Leia said. "Queen Amidala. Whoa. do all queens dress like this?"

"Ha, I hope you like it. it is instantly you start feeling like royalty when in these fine gowns, but the white face and concealing garments aren't just to feed our vanity, Leia. It helps to mix us with our decoys." She explained the lengths the Naboo went to protect their royals.

"That is very smart and fascinating…" they had walked for a long time now; so far into the ancient Courtyard her feet were aching. She was sure most visitors would give up at this distance. She had considered perhaps giving up, she didn't do it only to not offend the queen. She was glad now of her choice, for otherwise she never would have seen this.

"Is that," she gasped.

"Anakin Skywalker," Queen Dalné said, naturally. "Oh yes, the young hero of Naboo. Did you ever hear the story of the boy during the Trade Federation Assault? Oh on the very soil we have walked all morning… can you imagine this peaceful palace, this haven of a courtyard, bombed like there is no tomorrow?!"

Leia shook her head, speechless. She allowed the queen to recount the story as best she could. Leia had to cross her arms, to keep them from shaking; she blinked many times, to avoid all tears. She didn't know why she was so affected every time her hero was mentioned. Couldn't understand how his tragic demise and ultimate oblivion saddened her so.

"He was really a child then," she said, eyes boring into the holo.

"A brave one, like there can't be now."

Leia agreed… "But only because it's our fault. He was a few years younger than us, Dalné… he could have died and he still went ahead. It is a crime we dishonor his legacy by cowering and following along to the powerful men that now rule."

"Leia, don't start again—"

"I can see in you… you love your planet. You want to free it, but you're too afraid. Well, Anakin Skywalker wasn't ever afraid!"

"That was his nickname…"

"But you don't get it yet. We can honor his forgotten legacy. We must do what he _would_ do if he were still alive. Fight! Fearless! With faith and honor!"

"Leia?"

The princess took a deep breath, knowing that her next words could doom her.

"Queen Dalné… have you ever heard of the Rebel Alliance?"

* * *

"This is quite the residence," Darred said, finding a place to sit comfortably in the chamber Queen Dalné had given Leia in the palace. "So splendid as your own in Alderaan, I'm afraid."

"The queen was most gracious. I can already tell she and I will be great friends."

"The fact that she gives you enough freedom in her palace as to allow you visitors…"

"Well, I didn't exactly ask for permission, you see."

"Of course, you wouldn't." Darred smiled, Leia always knew he was handsome, but as of earlier that day she had found his smile was enough to make her heart race. It instantly put her in a good mood, so much more when she was the cause for that smile.

He gave up trying to find a place, instead, he walked to her, putting an arm—still just a bit awkward—around her.

"I actually called you for a reason," she said, blushing. "I—I found more about Anakin Skywalker. There is a hidden holovid of when he first came to Naboo as a little boy."

"Oh." Darred didn't find Skywalker as interesting as he once did. Still, he knew the way to Leia's heart by now. "The fact that you're here in Naboo… I hardly can believe it. But while you're here… oh I debated whether I should tell you or not."

"Darred, speak coherently, please."

The Nabooian looked around. He removed his arm from Leia's waist.

"Did you find something else, too?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you. I can… show you, though."

"You have my interest now."

"I know I do. Come along, this will be a long ride."

"Where will we go?"

"You must not take any guards with us."

"All right…"

"I did this research only thinking you would want to know. My father forbid me from telling you or anyone. But I don't care."

Leia kissed him.

He took her hand and she followed him to his speeder.

After a few hours, they reached a port.

"Now we have to take a boat?" she said, a little worn from the journey but still eager to go on.

"We have to get to Varykino Island."

"Is this your idea of a date?"

"Well, we could take advantage of the scenery after all is done."

* * *

"Good heavens, it is gorgeous," Leia sighed, feeling for a moment so enclosed with beauty, she could have forgotten why she was there in the first place. She dipped her white hand in the water, feeling the cool breeze on her face, the soft salty scent in her nose.

Darred helped her out of the boat.

"What? There's more!" she said, surprised.

"Last part, I promise you, Leia. This part's on foot."

She didn't mind walking the lonely, secluded road. It was picturesque, to some extent.

"I wonder if anybody's been here lately," she said, "there's not even the trace of foot prints."

"It used to be a very popular vacation point for a few aristocratic and rich families. But ever since the birth of the Empire, it was forgotten."

 _Like so many things._

After many minutes of walking, talking only of the beautiful surroundings, they came to a halt.

"You have got to be kidding me," Leia said. "We came all this way… for this?"

Darred nodded.

They were at the gate of a church. Ancient looking, and more desolate and abandoned than any other place Leia had ever seen.

"Why are we here?" Leia said, confused.

"You'll see in a minute."

He took her hand again and they walked in.

The inside were just as gorgeous, from the windows Leia could see the waves clashing gracefully over the rocks of the beach. She saw a few women, old and kind-looking, praying quietly by a corner. A little far from them, there was a priest man, reading a book.

He looked up when they made too much noise.

"You've come back, young man?" he said, looking at Darred. The priest eyed Leia, carefully noting how they held hands. "Don't tell me you want me to marry you. You are both barely kids, and I don't marry kids, no matter how stupidly in love they think they are."

"Um, we are not here to marry," Leia said. "A—are we?" she doubtfully said.

Darred grinned. "We must certainly are not. Sir, this is my… friend, Leia. She shares some of the same interests I do… regarding history and such."

"I see. She wants to see the paperwork?"

Darred nodded.

"If somebody had told me I had held a piece of history as I secretly wedded those two… but I guess all marriages are part of history. Even those that don't involve political figures."

Leia's confusion couldn't be greater. "Darred," she said, exasperated. "What the hell—sorry, sir—is going on? Why did you bring me here? I—I want to go."

The mechanic looked at the priest again. The old man nodded. He disappeared for some moments—which the two teenagers spent in awkward silence—when he came back, he had some papers in his hands. He gave them to Leia.

"What it is?" she asked, impatiently.

"A marriage license," the priest said. "Dated almost eighteen years."

"Read the names," Darred advised.

Leia turned her eyes to the paperwork, still incredulous. She skimmed through most of it without much interest. Her hands trembled and she dropped the papers, though, when she got to the male name. "Anakin Skywalker."


End file.
